


24 [Adventskalender]

by LockXOn



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Advent, Adventure, Calendar, Christmas, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 21,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LockXOn/pseuds/LockXOn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der Advent ist nicht dafür vorgesehen, sowieso schon arg strapazierte Nerven blankzulegen. Doch Howard muss feststellen, dass mit begeisterungsfähigen Kameraden wie Allen und Johnny oder einem Griesgram wie Yu rein gar nichts geruhsam und beschaulich an dir vorbeigeht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Abreißkalender

**Author's Note:**

> [Autorennotizen](https://triggerxhappy.blogger.de/stories/2557424/)

„... Adventskalender?“

 

Man konnte Yu die Verwirrung regelrecht ansehen. Johnny kicherte vergnügt: „Ja, du weißt schon! Dezember, die Tage bis Heiligabend, jeden Tag was Kleines zum Naschen ...? Allen und ich dachten, dass es uns alle entspannen würde, eine so schöne Tradition aufleben zu lassen! Wir sind gerade erst dem Grafen entkommen, die Noahs haben uns das eigenständige Innocence vom Hals geschafft und Link ist so unverhofft zu uns zurückgekehrt! Wir haben allen Grund zum Feiern, keine Frage, aber die letzte Zeit ist auch extrem stressig für uns gewesen! Wir sollten deshalb die Weihnachtszeit dazu nutzen, uns zu akklimatisieren und wieder Kraft für die bevorstehenden Kämpfe zu tanken!“

 

„Und beginnen wollt ihr mit Adventskalendern.“

 

„Genau!“

 

Yu massierte sich gereizt die Stirn: „Hört mal, ich weiß nicht, wie ihr euch das vorstellt. Wir dürfen uns nicht zu lange an einem Ort aufhalten. Das Innocence ist ja vielleicht keine Bedrohung mehr, aber der Graf und der Orden-“ „Fürchte nichts, mein Freund“, Johnny unterbrach ihn mit einer demonstrativ erhobenen Hand, „Wir sind uns der Situation vollends bewusst und haben bereits alle widrigen Umstände berücksichtigt! Unser Plan ist absolut wasserfest!“ „Und ... wie sieht dieser Plan aus?“, fragte Yu skeptisch, obwohl er bereits vermutete, dass ihm die Antwort missfallen würde.

 

Johnny stemmte beide Fäuste in die Hüften und rief stolz: „Wir haben entschieden, dass uns Link die Süßigkeiten jeden Morgen frisch zubereitet! Und für dich was leckeres Pikantes! So müssen wir keine sperrigen Kisten mit vorgefülltem Ballast mit uns rumschleppen, bleiben agil und mobil und haben trotzdem jeden Tag was zum Freuen!“

 

Im nächsten Augenblick umhüllte ihn eine Schar glühender Talismane, die sich blitzschnell um ihn herum zusammenzogen. Ihm blieb nicht einmal mehr die Gelegenheit zum Schreien, bevor sie ihn wie eine Mumie zusammengeschnürt hatten und nur noch die Augenpartie offenließen.

 

Allen landete gleich darauf in einem ganz ähnlichen Zustand neben ihm auf dem Boden.

 

Beide starrten entsetzt auf einen sich verdrossen die Hände abklopfenden Inspektor, der sie hochmütig und mit nicht wenig Abscheu musterte: „Ich habe eine bessere Idee! Ihr zeigt zur Abwechslung mal die Opferbereitschaft, die ihr so großzügig anderen abverlangt und stellt eure Körper mir und Kanda als Adventskalender zur Verfügung! Wir reißen jeden Tag einen dieser Talismane ab und Heiligabend werdet ihr vielleicht wieder in der Lage sein zu sprechen. Bis dahin könnt ihr euch überlegen, ob es gerecht ist, jemand anderen zur Mehrarbeit zu zwingen, um das eigene Vergnügen zu steigern!“

 

Zur Demonstration riss er beherzt einen Streifen Papier von Allens Arm ab, was bei dieser Gelegenheit gleich mehrere Haare entfernte.

 

Johnny begann, Angstschweiß zu transpirieren, als Sturzbäche von Schmerzenstränen aus den Augenwinkeln des Jugendlichen schossen, er hysterisches Geschrei in den Knebel stieß und hilflos mit den Beinen strampelte.

 

Howard schnaubte abfällig und verließ das Zimmer mit zufriedener Miene. Yu blickte mit erhobener Augenbraue auf seine Freunde hinab und folgte dem Inspektor schulterzuckend, ohne auf die gedämpften Protestlaute zu reagieren. Er hatte schließlich nicht vor, ihrer Exzentrik wegen auf die tägliche Mahlzeit zu verzichten, die ihnen Howards Wohlwollen ermöglichte.


	2. Arbeit geht vor

„Kanda! Pass auf, hinter dir!“

 

Allens panischer Ruf ließ Yu umgehend herumfahren, hatte er doch nicht vor, als Aschefleck auf dem regennassen Pflaster zu enden. Beinahe hätte ihn das heran sausende Akumagift trotzdem getroffen, wenn sich nicht in letzter Sekunde eine Wand aus Talismanen vor ihm aufgebaut hätte. Die schwarze Flüssigkeit glitt zäh daran herab, ohne Schaden anzurichten und der Level vier schrie erst frustriert, dann schmerzerfüllt auf, als Yu die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe packte und ihm Mugen in die fahle Brust bohrte.

 

Ein Rücken fiel in seinen, doch er wollte einen Teufel tun, sich bei seinem Helfer zu bedanken. Stattdessen rief er über den Lärm der stöhnenden und unzusammenhängendes Kauderwelsch brabbelnden Dämonen hinweg: „Verdammt, nimmt das heut kein Ende?! Ich dachte wirklich, aufgrund des Schreckens, den ihm der Vierzehnte eingejagt hat, würde der Graf in nächster Zeit ein bisschen kürzer treten!“ Wie aufs Stichwort erschien unter seinen Füßen ein Höllenportal und eine verunstaltete Hand packte bei der Erwähnung des Namens seinen Knöchel: „Der Vierzehnte ... Wo ist-“ Er hackte das fremde Körperteil kurzerhand ab und trat das verzerrte Gesicht dorthin zurück, wo es hergekommen war.

 

Howard hielt drei weitere Feinde davon ab, sich ihnen zu nähern: „Ich fürchte, seine Armee entgleitet langsam seiner Kontrolle! Du hast ihn gesehen, er war völlig außer sich!“ Sicherheitshalber verstärkte er die Barriere um einen wimmernden Johnny, der zusammengekrümmt etwas abseits unter einem Erker kauerte und fügte zögerlich hinzu: „Vielleicht verliert er langsam seine Autorität als Anführer? ... Das wäre nicht gut. Ich sehe mit Schrecken dem Tag entgegen, an dem jedes einzelne dieser Monster völlig ungezügelt das tut, wozu es gerade Lust hat!“ „Mal nicht ... den Teufel an ... die Wand“, presste Yu ächzend hervor und hielt mit dem Schwert gegen eine messerscharfe Klaue, „Ich für meinen Teil habe gehofft, dass sie sich erstmal um ihren geliebten Grafen kümmern und uns für eine Weile in Frieden lassen.“

 

„So kann man sich täuschen.“

 

„Tja.“

 

Allen sprang von oben herab und schlug den Akumas Crown Clown in den Rücken. Nachdem sie leblos zu Boden gesunken waren, wischte er sich angestrengt über die Stirn: „Mist, was für Horden! Und ausgerechnet jetzt, wo wir uns dazu entschlossen haben, es für eine Weile ruhig und harmonisch angehen zu lassen!“ „Ja, ein Jammer“, bestätigte Howard ausdruckslos, „und dabei wollten wir heute doch dieses weitläufig bekannte vielgerühmte Restaurant mit dem Iss-soviel-du-willst-Büffet aufsuchen ... Aber bei diesem Riesenaufgebot an Feindbewegung wird das wohl ins Wasser fallen.“

 

Allen starrte ihn einige bedeutungsschwangere Sekunden lang entgeistert an, hob dann in finsterer Entschlossenheit sein Innocence und stürzte sich brüllend auf den nächstbesten Akuma, der, völlig überrumpelt von der unerwarteten Aggressivität, zusammen mit einigen Artgenossen entsetzt vor ihm flüchtete.

 

Yu warf Howard einen misstrauischen Seitenblick zu: „... Wir wollten essen gehen? Seit wann?“ „Seit gerade eben“, erwiderte der Inspektor ohne jegliches offensichtliche Anzeichen von schlechtem Gewissen.

 

„... Du weißt wirklich, wie man Leute motiviert.“

 

„Gehört zum Job.“


	3. Ein Kranz mit Folgen

Die vier Freunde saßen um den niedrigen Wohnzimmertisch herum versammelt und gingen ihren eigenen Beschäftigungen nach. Allen und Johnny spielten Karten und machten dabei einen Lärm, den man sonst nur bei einem Battle Royale erwartete, Howard las völlig in sich gekehrt in einem Buch und Yu starrte innerlich brodelnd in die Flamme der einzelnen Kerze, die auf einem schlicht geschmückten Gesteck inmitten des Tisches vor sich hin züngelte.

 

Er wusste nicht, wen er zuerst erstechen sollte: Die beiden Radaubrüder für ihre lautstarken Auseinandersetzungen oder den Inspektor für seine unverschämte Begabung, den Krach zu ignorieren. Es war unnormal. Das Höllenspektakel berührte ihn nicht im Geringsten, als waren seine Ohren mit Schurwolle verstopft.

 

Zum Glück brach Johnny die Partie ab, ehe Yu seinen düsteren Gelüsten nachgeben konnte und rief erregt: „Also wenn du meinst, selbst deine engsten Freunde betrügen zu müssen, hat das Pokern gegen dich überhaupt keinen Sinn, Allen!“ Der Junge presste in stillem Flehen die Handflächen aneinander und verzog schuldbewusst das Gesicht: „Es tut mir echt leid, aber das Falschspielen ist mir so in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen, dass ich nicht einmal dann damit aufhören kann, wenn ich es mit aller Macht versuche!“ Der Amerikaner lehnte sich stöhnend in seinem Sessel zurück und eine Weile war es dann auch tatsächlich gnädig still, bis er anerkennend murmelte: „Aber es ist schon echt nett, dass die Wirtin uns so einen schönen Adventskranz zur Verfügung gestellt hat, nicht wahr? Es macht den Abend so richtig heimelig!“

 

„Solange man euer Gezeter erfolgreich ausblenden kann, so wie Herr Wandelnde-Ohrstöpsel hier“, brummte Yu missmutig, doch niemand achtete auf ihn.

 

„Das stimmt“, erwiderte Allen heiter, glücklich darüber, dass Johnny anscheinend nicht gedachte, weiter auf seinen Verfehlungen herumzureiten, „Nichts bringt einen so in Weihnachtsstimmung wie ein Abend bei mattem Kerzenschein, heißer Schokolade, Keksen und bluttriefenden Gruselgeschichten!“

 

Johnny blinzelte und brachte nach einer Weile verlegenen Schweigens schließlich hervor: „... Äh ... Allen ... Ich fürchte, einer dieser Punkte passt nicht ganz zu unserem Verständnis eines besinnlichen Abends ...“

 

„Trinkt ihr keine Schokolade?“

 

„Nein nein, das ist es nicht! ... Ich, ähm, meine eher das mit dem Blut ...“

 

Nun blinzelte Allen verwirrt: „... Keine Gruselgeschichten?“ „Keine Gruselgeschichten“, bestätigte der Wissenschaftler entschieden. Der Jugendliche grübelte intensiv: „... Jetzt verstehe ich endlich, warum mich die anderen Ordensmitglieder letztes Jahr nur einmal eingeladen haben ... Aber Meister Cross hat mir doch immer versichert, dass die Geschichten auf jeden Fall das Salz in der Suppe dabei sind!“ Yu hob eine erstaunte Augenbraue. Wie weit die Schikanen Cross Marians wohl wirklich gegangen waren ...? Johnny klatschte peinlich berührt in die Hände, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erringen: „Allen, in dieser Zeit ist es wesentlich weiter verbreitet, am Adventskranz gemeinsam Lieder zu singen!“

 

In Allens Augen leuchteten umgehend Sterne auf, während sich Yus sofort mit einem drohenden „Dieses Gespräch ist beendet“ verfinsterten.

 

„Jepp“, rief Johnny begeistert, ohne auf die Warnung des kochenden Exorzisten zu seiner Rechten einzugehen, „Es ist tatsächlich eine sehr alte und schöne Tradition, dass sich die Familie am Abend um den Kranz zusammenfindet und miteinander singt! Manche bringen sogar Instrumente mit ein!“ „Oh, das klingt wunderbar“, jauchzte Allen begeistert, „das erklärt auch die schöne Musik, die ich damals im Hauptquartier immer gehört habe! Das hätte ich auch gerne mitgemacht, vielleicht hätte ich dann besser schlafen können als nach der Lektüre von ‚Kompilation der weltbesten Horrorgeschichten‘!“ Auf Johnnys Schläfe erschien ein Schweißtropfen: „Ja ... Das ist der Sinn der Sache.“

 

Doch plötzlich verfiel Allen unversehens in tiefe Resignation: „Schade, dass ich keine Familie mehr habe ...“ Der Schweißtropfen multiplizierte sich und Johnny wedelte schockiert mit den Händen: „V... verzeih, ich habe mich falsch ausgedrückt, man kann natürlich mit jedem singen, der einem nahesteht!“ Er wies auf ihre kleine Runde: „Mit guten Freunden zum Beispiel! Sind wir nicht praktisch eine Familie?! Wir könnten etwas singen!“ Allens Augen wurden wieder groß und er boxte glücklich in die Luft: „Natürlich!“ Er fuhr links herum und schlug Howard überenthusiastisch auf den Oberschenkel: „Ich will singen! Können wir? Können wir?! Können wir, Link?!“ „Und warum werde ich nicht gefragt?!“, platze es zornig aus Yu heraus. Howard blickte stirnrunzelnd auf und griff sich ans Ohr, um eine kleine Kugel weißer Masse herauszuziehen: „... Wie meinen?“

 

Yus Kinnlade klappte herunter.

 

Der verdammte Bastard hatte tatsächlich Stöpsel in den Ohren!

 

Er sprang auf und riss den überraschten Inspektor entschlossen am Kragen über die Tischplatte zu sich hinüber, während er vorwurfsvoll auf die Hand mit dem verräterischen Ballen wies: „Und warum hast du mir davon nichts abgegeben, du egoistischer Mistkerl?!“ „Man möge es mir verzeihen“, setzte ihm Howard wenig beeindruckt entgegen, „Ich wusste nicht, dass du Interesse an einer stillen Umgebung hattest. Schließlich redest du kaum mit mir.“ Allen schob Yus Kopf nachdrücklich beiseite und sich selbst dicht an Howards Gesicht heran: „Das ist doch jetzt total egal! Lasst uns singen! Singen!“

 

Howard starrte ihn irritiert an.

 

Nach einem knappen Resümee der vorangegangenen Unterhaltung schaute er noch immer nicht verständiger drein: „... Warum bittest du mich um Erlaubnis? Wenn du singen willst, sing doch!“ „Aber Link“, warf Johnny zerknirscht ein, „Es geht doch darum, dass wir alle zusammen singen!“ Howards Augen weiteten sich in namenlosen Entsetzen und er machte den Mund auf, um energisch Einspruch zu erheben.

 

Allens mitleidheischender Bettelblick traf ihn in voller Breitseite.

 

Er schluckte und wandte schwitzend den Kopf ab: „... Ich ... kann nicht singen.“ Allen klimperte zweimal betont langsam mit den Wimpern. Howard drehte den Kopf zur anderen Seite: „... Ich ... Ich kenne kaum Lieder!“

 

Dieser Einwand traf unverhoffterweise sogar auf Verständnis. Johnny boxte eine Faust in die Hand: „Jetzt, wo du es sagst ... Ich kenne auch nur ‚Jingle Bells‘ und das wird mit der Zeit sicher ziemlich eintönig ...“ Er heftete einen stürmischen Blick auf den Inspektor, der in böser Vorahnung ein Stück von ihm abzurücken versuchte: „Du hast ‚kaum‘ gesagt, das heißt, du kennst zumindest mehr als wir, richtig?!“

 

Verdammte scharfsinnige Wissenschaftler und ihre vermaledeite Auffassungsgabe!

 

„N... nein, das hast du missverstanden, ich kenne eigentlich gar kei-“

 

Allens Blick erwischte den verzweifelt stotternden Inspektor mit doppelter Intensität.

 

Howard gab auf: „Ich ... ich ... ... Ich kenne nur eins auswendig. Es heißt ... Ähm ... ‚Am Weihnachtsbaum die Lichter brennen‘ ...“ Sofort strahlte Allen wie ein Honigkuchenpferd: „Das klingt toll! Hab ich sonst noch nie gehört.“ „Ja, das kenne ich auch nicht“, gestand Johnny nachdenklich, „Wie geht es?“

 

„Naja, es geht ...“

 

Und dann erkannte Howard, dass es nur eine einzige Möglichkeit gab, es den beiden beizubringen.

 

Feuer breitete sich siedend heiß in seinem Körper aus und erwärmte in Sekundenschnelle seine Wangen, während seine Zunge erlahmte und sich nie wieder zu rühren wollen schien. Seine Freunde sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an und von gegenüber kam es schadenfroh: „Na los doch, Link, bring uns ein Ständchen! Sonst geben die beiden nie Ruhe!“ Er hätte Yu am liebsten an Ort und Stelle erwürgt, hatte derzeit jedoch sichtlich dringlichere Schwierigkeiten: „Wa... was ist aus ‚Alle zusammen‘ geworden?!“ „Wir können nun mal nicht singen, wenn wir die Melodie nicht kennen“, Johnny gestikulierte aufmunternd, „Komm schon, keine falsche Bescheidenheit, wir sind doch unter uns!“

 

Es brauchte fast zehn Minuten und einen Haufen sehr einfühlsamer Überredungskunst, doch schließlich brachten sie ihn tatsächlich – hauptsächlich aus purer Bedrängnis – dazu, ihnen das Lied vorzutragen. Überkorrekt, wie Howard nun mal stets ungeachtet der eigenen Verfassung war, inklusive aller sechs Strophen. Es war bei Weitem kein Meisterkonzert, doch es erfüllte den Zweck. Er wäre am liebsten im Erdboden versunken.

 

Ihre Freude über den Gefallen – oder das Leibopfer, wie man es denn nennen wollte – war kaum zu übersehen und als er geendet hatte, klatschten sie höflich Beifall. „Das klingt fantastisch“, rief Johnny fröhlich, „das nehmen wir auf jeden Fall in unser Repertoire auf! ALSO! Wie gehen die anderen?“ Howards auf einmal staubtrockener Hals schnürte sich zusammen. Er wollte auf keinen Fall das „Ständchen“ ausweiten, und so stieß er fast jammernd hervor: „Die Chancen stehen hoch, dass die Wirtin ein Buch mit Adventsliedern besitzt! Gasthäuser haben so was fast immer zur Hand, wegen der Kinder und so, warum geht ihr nicht und bittet sie darum?!“

 

Zu seiner immensen Erleichterung konnte er gar nicht so schnell gucken, wie sie den Vorschlag analysiert, als „Gut“ erachtet und im Eiltempo das Zimmer verlassen hatten.

 

Er ließ zitternd den angehaltenen Atem entweichen – und fuhr beinahe aus der Haut, als sich ihm kühle Finger an die Wange legten. Seine Pupillen ruckten zur Seite und trafen Yus: „Wa... was?!“ Yus Handrücken strich ihm sanft über die erhitzte Haut und der Exorzist grinste breit: „Oh, ich habe nur befürchtet, dass wir Fiebertabletten besorgen müssten, so puterrot wie du bist. Aber ich schätze, ganz so schlimm ist es wohl doch nicht.“ Er schnaubte belustigt und stand gemächlich auf: „Und jetzt entschuldige mich, ich mach mich vom Acker, bevor sie mit diesem vermaledeiten Buch aufkreuzen!“ Er verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort und Howard starrte ihm verständnislos hinterher. Doch dann zuckte er entsetzt zusammen, packte hastig seine eigene Lektüre und sprang ebenfalls auf.

 

Johnnys und Allens tief enttäuschte Gesichter erschienen vor seinem inneren Auge.

 

Er versuchte sie beiseite zu schieben. Sein Oberkörper zuckte Richtung erlösendem Ausgang, doch seine Beine verweigerten ihm jeglichen Dienst. Zähneknirschend schaffte er mit äußerster Mühe gerade mal einen sehr schweren Schritt, ehe er innehielt, leidend stöhnte und sich wieder in die Polster fallen ließ, um verzweifelt sein immer noch brennendes Gesicht in den Händen zu vergraben und auf die unvermeidliche Verdammnis zu warten.


	4. Man kann auch anders küssen

Johnny saß selig lächelnd vor dem Fenster und nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse heißen Kräutertees, an der er sich beide Hände wärmte. Draußen fiel der erste Schnee, die Landschaft war schon mit einer relativ dicken, weißen Decke überzogen und wie es nun mal so war, wenn sich der Geist noch nicht an die Veränderung gewöhnt hatte, erschien ihm die Welt um so vieles stiller als sonst. „Ach, wie friedlich doch alles ist“, dachte er zufrieden.

 

Hinter ihm stürmte Allen an seinem Sessel vorbei, dicht verfolgt von einem eine Fleischgabel schwingenden Howard.

 

„Walker! Gib sofort die Keule wieder her!“

 

„Ich hab ebenso Anrecht darauf wie jeder andere, du Geizkragen!“

 

„NEIN! Spuck das aus! Das ist doch kaum angebraten, du Dummkopf! Du wirst Bandwürmer bekommen!“

 

„Bandwürmer sind Fleisch, richtig?! Das wäre toll! Nie wieder leerer Magen!“

 

„Hast du den Verstand verloren?! Einen weiteren Parasiten überlebst du nicht!“

 

„Ach ja“, dachte Johnny glücklich, „wirklich friedlich.“ Der Inspektor eilte an ihm vorbei zurück zur Tür, mit spitzen Fingern eine Hühnerkeule vor sich her tragend. Oder zumindest versuchte er, sich zu beeilen, was mühsam war, schleppte er doch stöhnenden Ballast hinter sich her, der sein Bein fest umklammert hielt.

 

„Link, ich habe Hunger!“

 

„Keine Angst, das hier werde ich mit Sicherheit niemand anderem mehr anbieten! Du bekommst sie zurück, sobald sie nicht mehr so gut wie roh ist!“

 

„Aber ich habe jetzt Hunger!“

 

„Es würde sehr viel schneller gehen, wenn ich das vermeintlich tote Fleisch nicht immer wieder durchs halbe Haus jagen müsste! Wenn du endlich aufhören würdest, zu stibitzen, käme ich vielleicht auch mal endlich zum Kochen!“

 

Dumpfes Poltern ertönte, als der Exorzist schwungvoll ins Zimmer zurück getreten wurde. Daraufhin verließ es Howard mit hoch erhobener Nase. Allen rammte Johnnys Armlehne und rappelte sich ächzend daran auf. „Johnny ...“, stöhnte er vorwurfsvoll und mit beängstigend leerem Blick, „Ich hab Hunger ...“ Der Wissenschaftler nahm einen weiteren Schluck Tee: „So wunderbar friedlich.“

 

Yu erschien im Türrahmen und starrte finster in den Raum: „Würdet ihr mir mal erklären, was dieser infernale Krach bedeutet?! Da kann doch kein Mensch vernünftig meditieren!“ Allen schnaubte verächtlich: „Pft, da kann der Krach nichts für, du bist halt ʼn Amateur, sonst nichts!“ Der Japaner machte Anstalten, vorzutreten und sein Schwert zu zücken, da erschien Howard neben ihm: „Da fällt mir ein: Wer möchte seine Portion extra scharf?“ Allen stutzte und sprang urplötzlich begeistert auf: „AH!“

 

„Gut, extra scharf für Walker, sonst noch wer?“

 

„Nein nein“ rief Allen und fuchtelte begeistert mit den Armen, „Ihr müsst euch küssen, ansonsten bedeutet das sieben Jahre Pech!“ Howard und Yu starrten ihn irritiert an. Er wies breit grinsend nachdrücklich auf einen Punkt über ihren Köpfen: „Mistelzweig!“ Während er sie laut anzufeuern und in die Hände zu klatschen begann, blickten sie stirnrunzelnd empor. Und tatsächlich hing am Türsturz ein mit bunten Bändern geschmückter grüner Zweig. Howard senkte das Haupt wieder, massierte sich den Nasenrücken und seufzte schwer: „Walker, ich fürchte, du verwechselst die Aberglauben ...“ Yu hingegen hielt sich gar nicht mit Allens Humor auf, sondern schwang energisch herum und marschierte aus dem Zimmer: „Che, das wird mir hier zu blöd! Ruft mich, wennʼs Essen gibt!“

 

Einige sehr markante Geräusche ließen ihn verharren.

 

Seine Nackenhaare richteten sich vor Wut auf und mit einer drohenden Fratze drehte er den Kopf. Allen war dazu übergegangen, mit angewinkelten Armen im Kreis zu stolzieren, rhythmisch mit dem Kopf zu nicken und mit ausdrucksloser Miene vor sich hin zu gackern. Howard, sich der augenblicklichen Wirkung dieser beleidigenden Vorführung auf seinen leicht zu provozierenden Nebenmann nicht bewusst, legte die Stirn in nur noch tiefere Falten, vollends in der Absicht, jedes kindische Verhalten zu ignorieren: „Also, möchte nun jemand das Fleisch extra scharf oder-“ Er war jedoch gezwungen, den Satz abzubrechen, denn zwei kräftige Hände packten zu beiden Seiten seinen Kopf und rissen ihn unsanft herum.

 

Yu brachte ihn mit einem unmittelbar anschließenden, autoritären Kuss direkt auf den Mund zum Schweigen.

 

Der Inspektor blinzelte erst verwirrt, dann weiteten sich seine Augen voller Entsetzen und mit einem tonlosen Ächzen versuchte er, sich von dem tolldreisten Exorzisten wegzudrücken. Doch Yu hielt seinen Schädel fest wie in einem Schraubstock. Mit jedem verstreichenden Augenblick wurde es Howard wärmer und wärmer, was nicht nur an dem zunehmenden Sauerstoffmangel lag. Plötzlich auf ihn einstürzende Empfindungen ließen ihn die Augen zusammenkneifen in der Hoffnung, sie ausblenden zu können – was jedoch nicht gelang. Es war immerhin sein erster Kuss und er wäre kaum ein halbwegs gesunder junger Mensch gewesen, hätte er sich nicht zumindest irgendwann im Leben gefragt, wie sich die Haut eines anderen auf der eigenen wohl anfühlen mochte.

 

... Nicht, dass er sich jemals vorgestellt hätte, ausgerechnet Yu in einer solchen Weise zu berühren!

 

Seine Gedanken lenkten ihn vom eigentlichen Widerstand ab und als Folge ließ auch der Druck auf seine Schläfen nach. Gewohnt, zu gehorchen, wenn man ihm bestimmte Zeichen gab, öffnete er reflexartig den Mund, als Yus Zunge sanft über seine Lippen wanderte. Sie drang unaufhaltsam in ihn ein, glitt an seiner eigenen vorbei, kitzelte seinen Gaumen ...

 

Und er verlor sich in dem Gefühl, die Umwelt in immer weitere Ferne rückend.

 

Von einem auf den anderen Moment war alles vorbei. Howard öffnete verwirrt die Augen, als Yu abrupt von ihm abließ und sofort fühlte er sich seltsam kalt. Der Japaner wischte sich demonstrativ den Mund ab, funkelte Allen triumphierend an, fuhr herum und stolzierte mit einem selbstzufriedenen Schnauben von dannen.

 

Allens Kinnlade war im Laufe der unerbittlichen Vorstellung langsam auf den Boden abgesunken und nun starrte er Howard entgeistert an, der sich, ohne tatsächlich etwas zu erkennen, benommen zu allen Seiten umsah, überfordert mit der Situation einige Male zum Sprechen ansetzte, es letztendlich jedoch aufgab und völlig neben sich stehend davon wankte.

 

Es war das erste Mal, dass Allen ihn sprachlos erlebte.

 

Nach einer Weile strich sich der Exorzist schwitzend durchs Haar: „Eigentlich hatte ich ja gemeint, dass er ihm ein Küsschen auf die Wange geben soll oder ähnlich Harmloses ...“ Johnny, der entrückt lächelnd einen weiteren Schluck aus seiner Tasse nahm, empfahl ihm höflich: „Das nächste Mal möchtest du das präziser formulieren, mein Freund.“


	5. Keine! Albernen! Kostüme!

„Dieses Thema steht absolut außer Frage!“

 

„Wa...?! Aber Weihnachten ohne Festtagsdekoration ist wie ... wie ... wie Komui ohne Linali!“

 

„... Zu nichts zu gebrauchen?“

 

„Nicht jetzt, Link. Idiotischer Kanda! Dass du nur mosern kannst, war uns von vornherein klar, deswegen haben wir dich in unsere Operation ‚Schöner feiern‘ schon mal gar nicht erst eingeplant!“

 

„Gut! Irgendjemand muss sich hier ja auf die wesentlichen Probleme konzentrieren, denn ihr macht es offensichtlich nicht!“

 

Allen blies beleidigt die Backen auf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Johnny hob beschwichtigend die Hände: „Bitte hör doch erstmal zu! Uns ist vollends bewusst, dass wir uns keinesfalls für drei Wochen lang niederlassen können und wir dachten ja auch nicht an eine Bude voller Krippendioramen! Aber eine hübsche Girlande vorm Fenster, ein kleiner Kranz an der Tür, ein paar schnuckelige Weihnachtselfen davor ... Das muss doch drin sein, meint ihr nicht?“ Howard blickte tadelnd von seiner Morgenzeitung auf: „Ich stehe in dieser Angelegenheit ganz hinter Kanda. Wir sind auf der Flucht, Gil, nicht auf Kaffeefahrt. Wir können diese Gegenstände nicht überallhin mitnehmen und nein, ich lasse es nicht gelten, wenn ihr euch bereiterklärt, sie selbst zu tragen. Jedes zusätzliche Gewicht behindert uns mehr oder minder spürbar und vor allem überflüssiges ist etwas, was wir uns auf keinen Fall leisten können. Und für ständigen Neukauf fehlt uns schlicht und einfach das Geld.“ Er schob sich seine Brille weiter auf die Nase und senkte den Blick wieder auf die Zeitung: „Hört auf Kanda. Es geht einfach nicht.“ „Aber Liiiiiink“, Allen warf sich ihm über den Tisch entgegen, „Wie sollen wir ohne Deko in angemessene Stimmung für das Fest der Liebe kommen?!“

 

„Seht euch die Schaufenster an.“

 

„Aber Liiiiiiink! Wir wollen es selber machen! Der Laden gegenüber hat total niedliche Engelsfiguren im Angebot! Spottbillig, sag ich! Und Kuschelpantoffeln mit Weihnachtsbärchen drauf! Und eine Hirschstatue, deren Nase lässt sich mit einer Kerze beleuchten!“

 

„Also da bin ich schon mal entschieden gegen“, rief Yu entrüstet dazwischen, „mit so einem kitschigen Mist schlafe ich nicht in einem Zimmer!“ Allen spitzte aufgeregt die Ohren: „Was Dezenteres erlaubst du also?!“

 

„NEIN!“

 

Yu schlug mit der flachen Hand auf die Tischplatte: „Wir müssen beweglich und flüssig bleiben, also schlagt euch diese bekloppte Idee endlich aus dem Kopf! Das Zimmer bleibt leer!“ Tief enttäuscht schoben Allen und Johnny schmollend die Unterlippen vor, als sie begriffen, dass er sich nicht erweichen lassen wollte und verzogen die Gesichter zu niedergeschlagenen Grimassen.

 

Nach mehreren Minuten eisigen Schweigens räusperte sich Howard mitleidig und faltete seufzend die Zeitung zusammen: „Nun, vielleicht gibt es eine Möglichkeit. Wir könnten uns dazu zur Verfügung stellen, unser jeweiliges Gasthaus zu schmücken. Es gibt sicher noch einige, die bisher nicht dazu gekommen sind. Auf diese Weise werden uns alle Elemente gestellt, wir können sie an Ort und Stelle zurücklassen und vielleicht dankt es uns der eine oder andere Wirt mit einem Preisnachlass ... So könntet ihr euch wenigstens an dem Akt des Schmückens selbst erfreuen.“ Vier Augen leuchteten hoffnungsvoll auf, während ihn zwei höchst zornig anblitzten. „Hast du mir nicht eben erst zugestimmt, dass es eine Scheißidee ist?!“, fuhr ihn Yu unbeherrscht an, „Willst du dich echt auch noch mit diesem nervigen Zeug rumplagen?!“ „Naja“, gab Howard verlegen zu, „ich muss gestehen, dass ich einer ansprechend herausgeputzten Umgebung selbst nicht ganz abgeneigt bin ...“ „Na toll“, Yu warf frustriert die Hände in die Höhe, „ich bin von Kindsköpfen umgeben!“

 

„Aber diese Methode bringt uns doch nicht den geringsten Nachteil!“

 

„Weißt du überhaupt, wie zeitaufwendig sowas ist?! Haben wir wirklich keine dringlicheren Schwierigkeiten?!“

 

„Sie haben doch schon betont, dass du dich um rein gar nichts kümmern musst!“

 

„Es geht nicht nur um das verdammte ‚Nicht kümmern‘, es geht darum, dass ich nicht bei jedem Schritt in Kitsch versinken will!“

 

„Und nur weil Herr Kanda keine Freude an christlichen Feiertagen hat, müssen auch alle anderen darauf verzichten, was?!“

 

„... Wenn du noch einmal so tust, als würde ich mich anstellen wie ein trotziges Balg, sorge ich dafür, dass du noch auf so einige andere Freuden wirst verzichten müssen ...“

 

Allen und Johnny verfolgten mucksmäuschenstill das zusehends an Lautstärke gewinnende Schauspiel mit morbidem Interesse. Ihre Blicke huschten zwischen den Streithähnen unruhig hin und her. Als ihnen klar wurde, dass sie die Lawine, die sie ins Rollen gebracht hatten, nicht mehr ohne schmerzhaftes Selbstopfer aufhalten konnten, sahen sie sich verstohlen an, wichen diskret zurück und verschwanden lautlos aus dem Zimmer.

 

„Bei dir heißt es immer nur ‚Ich Ich Ich‘! Herrn Kanda ist es zu voll – wir suchen was Leereres. Herrn Kanda ist es zu laut – wir suchen was Leiseres. Herrn Kanda ist es zu bunt – wir suchen was Schlichteres. Herrn Kanda ist es zu langsam – wir suchen was Schnelleres. Fällt es dir wirklich so schwer, deinen Mitmenschen mal ab und zu einen Gefallen zu tun?!“

 

„Das kommt ganz auf den Gefallen an!“

 

„Weihnachten ist einmal im Jahr! Ist es dir tatsächlich unmöglich, deinen Unwillen für eine so kurze Zeit zu unterdrücken?!“

 

„Eine kurze Zeit voller nervtötendem Schwachsinn! Überall schiefes Geträller, horrende Preise und scheinheilige Freundlichkeiten!“

 

„Dafür sind die Leute spendabler, wenn wir ohne Barschaft irgendwo einkehren, du undankbarer Miesepeter! Die ganze Zeit bist du schlechtgelaunt und verdirbst dadurch auch noch den anderen die Laune!“

 

„Oh, gut! Vielleicht vergeht ihnen dann diese stupide Idee und ich muss nicht zwischen Nadelbäumen, hässlich zusammengetöpferten Krippenfiguren und dauergrinsenden Winterelfen ausharren, deren Zipfelmützen sich bei einem falschen Schritt in die Fußsohle graben!“

 

Yu stampfte auf Howard zu und packte ihn am Kragen: „Und ich schwöre dir, sollte ich eines morgens in einem von diesen völlig bescheuerten Weihnachtsmannkostümen aufwachen, drehe ich jedem einzelnen Verantwortlichen von euch den Hals um! Und mit dir fange ich an!“ Damit stieß er ihn unsanft von sich und rauschte wutschnaubend aus dem Zimmer.


	6. Stiefelschwierigkeiten

Ein dringendes Bedürfnis weckte Yu mitten in der Nacht. Gähnend schwang er die Beine über die Bettkante und schlich, um seine Freunde nicht zu wecken, auf Zehenspitzen aus dem Zimmer. Die Tür kollidierte dabei jedoch mit einem unerwarteten Hindernis, welches mit einem erstickten Schrei zu Boden polterte. Mit einem verschreckten Zähneknirschen zuckte Yu zusammen und warf verstohlen einen Blick zurück, um sich zu vergewissern, dass der Lärm niemanden aufgescheucht hatte, doch offensichtlich hatte er keine unerwünschten Folgen gehabt. Er spähte stirnrunzelnd um die Tür herum und schlüpfte, als er den Grund für die Störung identifiziert hatte, brummend hindurch: „Was zum Teufel soll das denn werden, Wachhund?“

 

Howard, dessen Rücken er beim Aufmachen getroffen und ihn dadurch schwungvoll in den Vierfüßlerstand gestoßen hatte, erhob sich verärgert und klopfte sich die Knie seines Schlafanzugs mit einer Hand ab. Die andere, wie Yu nun erkannte, war anderweitig beschäftigt.

 

Sie hielt einen Riesenberg an kleinen, knisternden, mit bunten Schleifen verzierten Papiertüten.

 

Ein paar davon lagen durch das Malheur nun auf dem Boden verstreut. Aus einer waren einige bunt verpackte Bonbons gefallen. Irritiert hob Yu eine Augenbraue und lenkte den Blick auf ihre vier Stiefelpaare, die wüst durcheinander neben dem Türrahmen standen und aus deren Schäften bereits einige Präsente herauslugten. Er schüttelte entmachtet den Kopf: „Bitte sag mir, dass du all das Zeug nicht wegen dieser bekloppten Tradition gekauft hast. Wie heißt sie? Nikolaus ...?“ „Ich habe es nicht wegen Nikolaus gekauft“, murmelte Howard gehorsam und beugte sich hinunter, um weiter Süßigkeiten zu verteilen.

 

„Oh, gut.“

 

„Ich habe es natürlich selbstgemacht.“

 

Yus Blick verfinsterte sich: „Du weißt ganz genau, wie ich das gemeint habe.“ Dann überlegte er einige Sekunden angestrengt, ehe es fassungslos aus ihm herausplatzte: „Moment ... Wann hast du so viel ...“ Er musterte Howard eingehend und bemerkte erst jetzt dessen dunkle Augenringe. Leidend rieb er sich das Gesicht: „Meine Güte, hast du bis eben noch in der Küche gestanden? Im Schlafanzug?!“ Howard mied verlegen den ungläubigen Blick: „Es war schwer genug, den Koch zu überreden, sie mir zu überlassen! Da wollte ich mir nicht auch noch für eure Neugierde eine Ausrede einfallen lassen, warum ich nicht zeitgleich mit euch zu Bett gehe!“

 

„Du hast dich schon wieder breitschlagen lassen. Warum ignorierst du ihre Anwandlungen nicht einfach?!“

 

„Wie hätte ich es ignorieren können?!“, Howards Stimme klang wegen des Schlafentzugs leicht hysterisch, „Sie sprechen seit gestern Morgen ja kaum noch von was anderem, haben demonstrativ all unsere Schuhe geputzt und dabei mindestens ein Dutzend Mal ‚diskret‘ darauf hingewiesen, dass sie sie vor der Tür stehenlassen werden, nur für den Fall ...“ „Und sie werden nicht aufhören, sich so einen Schwachsinn einfallen zu lassen, solange du um sie rumscharwenzelst wie ʼne Glucke um ihre Küken“, schimpfte Yu vorwurfsvoll, „Du bist doch sonst so rigoros in der Trennung deiner Aufgaben?!“

 

„Ja, nun, das stimmt schon, aber ... Ich habe ihnen doch schon den Kalender verweigert und sie schienen so viel Spaß daran zu haben ...“

 

„Natürlich haben sie Spaß daran, zu mit Zuckerkram vollgestopften Schuhen aufzuwachen! Wer hätte das nicht?!“

 

„... Du.“

 

Yu hob ob Howards hörbar pikiertem Schmollen eine irritierte Augenbraue. Alle seine näheren Bekannten wussten, dass er Süßigkeiten höchst abgeneigt war. Schon allein das machte ihn zu Howards natürlichem Feind. Aber er hatte schließlich nach nichts verlangt, richtig?

 

Also winkte er nur gereizt ab und setzte endlich seinen so rüde unterbrochenen Weg fort: „Mach doch, was du willst.“ Er hörte noch ein nachdenklich gemurmeltes „Ich belege sie besser mit einem Bannzauber, nicht, dass sie uns hier draußen noch gestohlen werden“, was ihm ein ermattetes Augenrollen entlockte.

 

Als er kurze Zeit später zurückkehrte, hatte der Inspektor sein Werk vollendet und war weit und breit nicht mehr zu sehen. Yu ergriff die Türklinke, doch sein Blick glitt beinahe automatisch hinunter zu ihren nun fein säuberlich aufgereihten Stiefeln.

 

Trotz des wenig freundlichen Gesprächs zuvor waren auch seine bis zum Rand gefüllt. Verärgert schnalzte er mit der Zunge. Es sah Howard wirklich absolut ähnlich, ihn mit zu bedenken, nur um ihn in Bedrängnis zu bringen! Jetzt musste er die nächsten Tage damit verbringen, das süße Zeug heimlich loszuwerden.

 

Leise zog er die oberste Tüte heraus, um den Inhalt zu inspizieren, peinlich genau darauf bedacht, den sorgsam angebrachten Talisman an der Schaftrückseite nicht zu berühren.

 

Eine Lage kross frittierter, gesalzener Süßkartoffelscheiben kam zum Vorschein.

 

Yus Augenbraue zuckte. Stumm fischte er einen der Chips hervor und schob ihn sich in den Mund. Das Knuspern hallte durch den Flur und erschreckte selbst ihn, der es erwartet hatte, doch nach ein paar Sekunden bangen Verharrens kaute er, diesmal vorsichtiger, weiter.

 

Es schmeckte herzhaft. Und delikat.

 

Einige Stichproben später dämmerte es ihm, dass ihm Howard nur Gemüsesnacks und Manju mit verschiedenen herzhaften Füllungen zubereitet hatte.

 

Nachdenklich verschloss er die Tüten wieder und legte sie zurück an ihren Platz.

 

Dann öffnete er die Tür und schlüpfte lautlos zurück in ihr Zimmer. Howard hatte es in seiner Erschöpfung gerade noch zum Bett geschafft, lag aber nur mehr schlecht als recht quer über der Matratze. Yu musterte ihn kopfschüttelnd, ehe er ihn in eine bequemere Haltung schob und ihm die Decke überwarf. Er hatte sich eine Runde festen, gesunden Schlaf wohl wirklich verdient, jetzt, wo er bewiesen hatte, dass er ihn nicht ganz so sehr zur Weißglut treiben wollte, wie er immer vermutet hatte.

 

... Nun, wenn Howard es schaffte, ungeachtet aller Antipathie über den eigenen Schatten zu springen, war es jetzt vielleicht an ihm, hinsichtlich der unsäglichen Festtagsdekoration ein großzügiges Auge zuzudrücken.


	7. Wovor habe ich dich am 5. gewarnt?!

„Bitte besuchen Sie das ‚Zur Elise‘, meine Herrschaften!“

 

„... Hey.“

 

„In der Vorweihnachtszeit passend zum Fest radikal reduzierte Preise!“

 

„Hey.“

 

„Außerdem bekommt jeder Gast zum Frühstück eine Tasse aromatisierten Kaffee gratis!“

 

„HEY!“

 

Howard senkte die Arme, mit denen er gerade noch vorbeigehende Passanten zu sich zu winken versucht hatte und seufzte geschlagen: „... Ja, Kanda?“ Yu starrte ihn finster an und wies vorwurfsvoll an sich herunter: „So. Wie ist es gleich nochmal hierzu gekommen?“

 

Die beiden trugen wollene braune Rentierkostüme und auch, wenn man Howard ein gutes Stück Verlegenheit von der Nasenspitze ablesen konnte, war es hauptsächlich Yu, der sich keinesfalls in die temporäre Rolle fügen wollte. „Fang bloß nicht wieder an zu meckern“, raunte ihm der Inspektor ungehalten zu, „Wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf, hast du wegen der Sache mit der Weihnachtsdekoration freiwillig eingerenkt und das hier ist nun mal das einzige Gasthaus im Umkreis, das noch nicht dazu gekommen ist, selbst zu schmücken! Aber solltest du plötzlich doch keine Lust mehr haben, geh ruhig rein und erklär das Walker und Gil.“

 

Yus Augenbraue zuckte gereizt beim Gedanken an zwei zutiefst enttäuschte Gesichter und so verzichtete er auf die Auseinandersetzung, hielt ein gewisses Maß an Kritik jedoch durchaus für gerechtfertigt: „Ihr habt alle betont, dass ich mit diesem Mist nichts zu tun bekomme! Also warum steh ich hier wie ein Vollprolet und schaffe Kunden für den verdammten Laden an?!“ Howard richtete ihm geistesabwesend die buschige Halskrause: „Und du hast ja mit dem Dekorieren auch nichts zu tun, trotzdem ist es wohl nicht zu viel verlangt, dass du für Kost und Logis auch ab und zu mal was tust! Sei lieber froh, dass du nur hin und wieder das Schild schwenken musst! Also hör auf, dich zu beschweren, steh still und ... und sieh einfach hübsch aus, in Ordnung?“ Damit drehte er sich wieder um, um weiter seine Werbeslogans in den belebten Abend hinauszurufen: „Außerdem werden wir hierfür extra bezahlt. Also lächle zumindest, wenn dich Leute anschauen, damit sie nicht gleich rückwärts wieder davonlaufen!“

 

„Hab dich nie für den geldgierigen Typen gehalten.“

 

„Das bin ich auch nicht! Aber ich bemerke durchaus, wenn wir eine Aufstockung unserer Finanzen gut gebrauchen könnten.“

 

„Und dann fällt dir nichts Besseres ein, als dich in ein Tierkostüm zu quetschen und dich zum Affen zu machen?!“

 

Howard warf frustriert die Hände in die Höhe: „Na gut, Kanda! Sag mir, was ich tun soll! Der Job hat sich ergeben und wir müssen nehmen, was wir kriegen können!“ Er atmete tief durch, um seine Fassung wieder zu erlangen und zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern: „Sieh es doch positiv, zumindest ist es mollig warm.“ Der Blick, dem er für diesen Versuch, die Atmosphäre aufzulockern, ausgesetzt war, ließ ihn grob erahnen, was der Exorzist von unangebrachtem Humor hielt.

 

Yu packte ihn am Kragen und zog ihn dicht an sich. Gleichzeitig presste er ihm das Schild an die Wange, um ihn zu zwingen, dem provokanten Holz ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. „So, du willst mir diesen Scheißdreck also schönreden, ja?!“, zischte er empfindlich getroffen, „Mal sehen, ob du das noch versuchst, wenn du diese Aufschrift hier liest!“

 

„Kanda, ich weiß, was dort steht, du musst es mir nicht so dicht an-“

 

„LIES ES!!!“

 

Howard seufzte entmachtet und nicht gerade wenig verstimmt und zitierte: „Heute großes Bingo-Turnier. Gewinnen Sie unseren liebreizenden Weihnachtselfen als Ihren persönlichen Diener.“ Yus vor Zorn rot angelaufenes Gesicht kam ihm so nahe, dass er nicht mehr viel mehr als die wutfunkelnden Pupillen erkennen konnte: „Und wer, meinst du, ist mit diesem verschissenen ‚liebreizenden Weihnachtselfen‘ wohl gemeint, HM?!“ Howard schloss gereizt die Augen: „Kanda, wir haben alle die Aufgaben zu erfüllen, die unseren Fähigkeiten am besten entsprechen. Und deine herausragendste Eigenschaft – für die du übrigens nicht einmal den kleinen Finger rühren musst – ist nun mal dein exorbitant gutes Aussehen!“ Er löste sanft, aber mit Nachdruck Yus vor seelischem Stress verkrampfte Finger und griff stattdessen erneut nach seinem Kostüm, um den einmal mehr hoffnungslos zerknitterten Stoff glattzustreichen: „Also hör bitte auf, dich gegen alles und jeden aufzulehnen, der es gut mit dir meint und-“ Der Exorzist verspannte sich und hob drohend die Hände: „Fass noch einmal meine Krause an und ich reiß dir dein Geweih ab!“

 

Während Howard wortlos von ihm abließ, pfefferte er das beleidigende Schild mit aller Macht zu Boden, trampelte demonstrativ darüber hinweg und walzte Richtung Eingangstür: „Weißt du was?! Scheiß drauf! Ich verschwinde! Macht, was ihr wollt, aber macht es ohne mich!“

 

Howard blickte ihm ausdruckslos hinterher, seufzte nach einigen Minuten endlich und begann in weiser Voraussicht, aus dem Rentierfell zu schlüpfen.

 

Gerade, als er damit fertig war, es sorgsam zusammenzufalten, es auf die Bank neben dem Fenster zum Empfang zu legen und sich Hose und Pullover abzuklopfen, flog die Tür auf und Yu, Allen und Johnny mitsamt jeglichem Gepäck flogen an ihm vorbei auf die feuchte Straße. Er fischte seinen Mantel aus dem stöhnenden Pulk und fragte einen der neugierig stehengebliebenen Passanten nach dem Weg zum nächstbesten Gasthaus, sich die ganze Zeit auf den sich anbahnenden Zank vorbereitend, der unzweifelhaft schon sehr bald zwischen Allen und Yu ausbrechen würde.


	8. Besuch von unterster Stelle

Howard gestattete es nur, weil Allen ihn darum gebeten hatte und er mit jeder Faser seines Selbst hoffte, dass der verfluchte Exorzist wusste, was er tat. Ansonsten hätte er niemals – NIEMALS – auch nur einem einzigen der Noahs etwas von seinem nach Geheimrezept zubereiteten Kaffee kredenzt. So aber seufzte er nur angespannt und stellte die zweite Tasse dampfenden Heißgetränks neben dem Teller des entnervend freundlich lächelnden Tiky Mikk ab. Stur ignorierte er die geflötete Danksagung und marschierte zur Tür, um sich stocksteif und hellwach daneben aufzustellen, damit ihr einziger Fluchtweg im Notfall auch tatsächlich benutzbar blieb. Er war froh, dass er nicht schon gesessen hatte, als die verabscheuungswürdigen Überwesen geradewegs durchs Fenster in ihr Wohnzimmer gepoltert waren, denn so konnte er gefahrlos tun, als ob er das sowieso nie vorgehabt hätte, ohne zu riskieren, die ach so sensiblen Gefühle der Gäste zu verletzen.

 

Johnny hatte versucht, sich – aus Mangel einer höflicheren Ausdrucksweise – hastig zu entfernen, als sich der nervtötend schnatternde Hellseher direkt neben ihm auf den Stuhl hatte fallen lassen und er hatte es mit einer blutigen Nase bezahlt, die ihm für diese Unverschämtheit auf die Tischplatte gerammt worden war. Natürlich waren Allen und Yu in Folge aufgesprungen und hatten ihre Waffen ziehen wollen, doch Wisely hatte Johnnys Kopf fest im Griff gehalten und ihn ohne ersichtliche Anstrengung ein paar Mal kräftig über das unnachgiebige Holz gewischt. Nur der Teufel ahnte, mit welcher Leichtigkeit er ihn zerquetschen konnte, und so hatten sie zähneknirschend, aber recht schnell Tikys „Bitte“ nachgegeben, sie zu ihrem Adventskaffee „einzuladen“.

 

Nun saßen alle in angespannter Stille um den mit Gebäck und Konfekt gedeckten Tisch herum und nippten unter vollständiger Alarmbereitschaft an ihren Getränken, während sich die Noahs fröhlich schwatzend an allem bedienten, was sie erreichen konnten – und für das, was sie nicht erreichen konnten, nötigten sie Howard zur Kooperation.

 

Der Inspektor legte die Hände auf dem Rücken zusammen und überprüfte dabei diskret den korrekten Sitz seiner Springmesser. Auch die beiden Exorzisten wirkten bereit, jeden Augenblick ihr Innocence zu aktivieren, nicht nur der Gefahr wegen – jeder, der die Noahs kannte, war sich mehr als bewusst, dass sie niemals lange zwanglose Konversation hielten – sondern in erster Linie wegen der Wut über ihren verletzten Freund. Er hatte dem inzwischen wieder aufrecht sitzen dürfenden Johnny ein Taschentuch, welches jetzt in den blutverschmierten Nasenlöchern steckte, und Eiswürfel zum Kühlen gebracht, doch der Wissenschaftler war durch die rüde Behandlung zu einigen Tagen stetiger Kopfschmerzen verdammt.

 

Allen, am Ende seiner Geduld angelangt, stellte mit Nachdruck seine Tasse auf ihren Unterteller und unterbrach den lamentierenden Wisely mit spitzem Tonfall: „Also, warum seid ihr hergekommen? Ihr könnt mir nicht erzählen, dass ihr uns nur fröhliche Weihnachten wünschen wollt, Mikk. Also spuckt es endlich aus, damit ihr verschwinden könnt und wir vielleicht noch einen schönen Nachmittagsschmaus abhalten können.“

 

Wisely hob mit verstohlenem Blick auf seinen Artgenossen eine Augenbraue, schwang dann die Füße auf den Tisch und griff sich eine Platte voller Mini-Muffins, um sich geistesabwesend daran zu laben. Tiky trank noch einen Schluck Kaffee, seufzte dann und stellte die Tasse ebenfalls ab: „Nun, weißt du ... Der Graf ist von seiner letzten Begegnung mit dir nicht ganz mit sich selbst im Reinen zurückgekehrt. Dauernd faselt er hysterisch von einem Mana, verschlungenen Zwillingen und explodierenden Gesichtern ... Es ist unheimlich, wirklich. Und das aus meinem Mund!“ Niemand lachte, und so seufzte er erneut und fuhr fort: „Wir hatten gehofft, dass du uns vielleicht erklären könntest, was zwischen euch vorgefallen ist, was ihn so dermaßen aus der Bahn geworfen hat.“

 

Howard spitzte die Ohren und musterte Allen aufmerksam. Das war etwas, was er selbst gerne erfahren wollte, doch der Exorzist würde doch mit Sicherheit nicht dem Feind Informationen zukommen lassen?

 

Allen starrte Tiky lange nachdenklich an, lehnte sich dann nach vorn und stützte sich auf gefaltete Hände: „Wie geht es Bookman und Rabi?“ Howards Augen weiteten sich überrascht und auch an den herumwirbelnden Köpfen ihrer beiden Freunde erkannte man, dass sie diese Frage nicht erwartet hatten.

 

Tiky betrachtete ihn ebenfalls schweigend, bis Wisely einmal kräftig mit dem Fuß auftrat und Howard das nun leere Tablett hinhielt: „He, Dienstmädchen! Bring mir noch was von den Dingern! Möglichst viele von denen mit rosa Belag!“ Zornesröte sprang Howard ins Gesicht: „D... DIENSTMÄD-“

 

„LINK“, stieß Allen warnend hervor, ohne den Blickkontakt mit Tiky abreißen zu lassen und der Inspektor saugte zitternd die Luft zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen ein, fuhr herum und stürmte durch die Tür, um zu tun, wie geheißen. „Ein Informationsaustausch, hm?“, überlegte Tiky laut, „Warum fragst du nicht, wo sie sich befinden? Sollte das nicht weitaus interessanter für euch sein?“ „So viel Hoffnung mache ich mir gar nicht“, erwiderte Allen trocken, „Du würdest es mir sowieso nicht sagen. Und wenn, würdest du lügen. Aber eine Auskunft über ihren Zustand sollte selbst dich nicht überfordern.“

 

Wieder folgte spannungsgeladenes Schweigen, bis Howard mit einem vollbeladenen Teller zurückkehrte, dem Wisely jubelnd die Hände entgegenstreckte. Man konnte dem Inspektor ansehen, dass er ihn ihm lieber an den Kopf geschmettert hätte.

 

Tiky überschlug ein Bein und schlang die Finger ums Knie: „Sie leben. Das ist alles, was ich dazu sage.“ Allens Blick verfinsterte sich: „Beweis es.“ Ein weiteres kurzes visuelles Duell später schnippte der Noah mit den Fingern und erregte dadurch Wiselys Aufmerksamkeit, der mit einem genervten Augenrollen stöhnte, ehe er sich flink die Überreste eines Muffins in den Mund stopfte und Johnny die flache, zuckergussverklebte Hand vor die Stirn schlug. Visionen jagten durch dessen Gehirn.

 

Er schrie laut auf, fiel rücklings vom Tisch, übergab sich heftig und stolperte kreischend in eine Ecke des Zimmers, wo er auf die Knie sank und sich erneut erbrach. Die anderen sprangen alarmiert auf. Tiky grinste nur hinterhältig: „Ich habe doch gesagt, sie leben. Nicht meine Schuld, wenn euch das Stadium nicht gefällt.“

 

Allen schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch: „... Johnny. Leben sie noch?“ Als nur leises Wimmern ertönte, schrie er ungeduldig: „JOHNNY!“ Der Wissenschaftler zuckte erschrocken zusammen und nickte dann ohne aufzusehen. „Jetzt bist du dran“, erinnerte ihn Tiky unberührt, „Was ist mit dem Grafen passiert?“ Allen wandte sich ihm ausdruckslos zu: „Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung. Kann mich nämlich an gaaaar nichts erinnern, was bei dem Angriff vorgefallen ist.“ Tikys Tasse verharrte auf halbem Wege zu seinem Mund: „... Was?“

 

Allen legte den Kopf schief und seine Mundwinkel hoben sich kaum merklich: „Ihr habt mich gefragt, was ich weiß. Nicht meine Schuld, wenn das weniger ist, als ihr erwartet habt.“

 

Tiky sah ihn lange schweigend an, setzte schließlich die Tasse vorsichtig ab und erhob sich schnaubend: „Du hast mich diesmal echt drangekriegt, Junge, das muss ich dir lassen. Dann gibt es für uns wohl nichts weiter zu bereden.“ Wisely hatte gespannt aufgehört zu kauen, fing nach einem Blick von seinem Artgenossen aber wieder damit an, stand auf, stellte den Teller ab und wanderte Richtung Fenster. Er winkte Howard dabei unverschämt zu: „Danke fürs Verköstigen, Dienstmädchen. In den Braunen fehlt Zucker!“ „Verständlich“, dachte Howard verdrießlich, „Sind ja auch Kandas.“ Tiky folgte seinem Bruder.

 

Kaum dass er das Fenster erreicht hatte, explodierte der Tisch – mitsamt aller Leckereien, die sich darauf befanden.

 

Tikys Kopf drehte sich nur halb herum und ein gefährlich funkelndes Auge visierte Allen an: „Sei froh, dass ich meine Enttäuschung nur am Mobiliar auslasse. Aber an Sheryl käme ich in seiner Wut über Roads Verschwinden sowieso nicht vorbei, deswegen kann ich mir sparen, mich einem wesentlich befriedigerenden Prügelknaben zuzuwenden ...“ Damit sprangen die Noahs durchs Fenster und verschwanden.

 

Erst nach mehreren Minuten wagten es die Zurückgebliebenen, wieder normal zu atmen.

 

Howard wandte sich Allen anerkennend zu; „Das hast du gut gemacht, Walker! Im ersten Moment dachte ich schon ...“ Er brach ab und starrte den Exorzisten perplex an, dem Tränenbäche über die Wangen liefen. Hastig versicherte er: „Keine Sorge! Wenn die beiden noch leben, haben wir durchaus reelle Chancen, sie zu retten!“ „Das weiß ich doch“, heulte Allen, „Aber unser Kuchen! Unser KUCHEN!“ Er sank auf die Knie und streichelte sehnsüchtig ein halbverkohltes Stück Apfeltorte.

 

Howard wunderte sich einmal mehr über die doch recht besorgniserregend unkonventionellen Prioritäten seines Schützlings.


	9. Eislaufen für Anfänger

Howard stürzte mitten aufs Gesicht, als ihm ein schweres Gewicht ungebremst in den Rücken fiel. Sein Schrei wurde vom harten Untergrund geschluckt und im ersten Moment fürchtete er eine offene Trümmerfraktur der Mandibula.

 

Über ihm stöhnte es schmerzerfüllt und ein missmutiges „ʼTschuldigung, war keine Ab-“ wurde ihm ins Ohr geächzt, was jedoch sofort abbrach, als ihn sein Aggressor erkannte. „Ach, du bistʼs nur“, brummte Yu und man konnte deutlich vernehmen, dass seine für gewöhnlich schlechte Laune ein neues Rekordtief erreicht hatte, „Steh doch nicht so blöd im Weg rum, Wachhund!“ Er versuchte, sich aufzurichten, rutschte auf dem glatten Boden jedoch direkt wieder aus und begrub Howard erneut unter sich. Diesem entfuhr ein ersticktes Keuchen, als er auf genau denselben Stellen, die sowieso schon im Wundsein brannten, zurück aufs Eis gedrückt wurde: „Autsch! Verdammt, Kanda, geh doch erstmal runter von mir!“ Er boxte dem Exorzisten einen Ellenbogen in die Seite und schob ihn damit energisch von sich. Er stemmte sich auf Hände und Knie, doch kaum dass er seine Füße unter den Körper gezogen hatte, landete er auch schon wieder ausgestreckt am Boden. Yu schnaubte nur tonlos ob der wenig erfolgreichen Bemühungen.

 

Es zischte und knackte, als Allen aus vollem Lauf scharf neben ihnen abbremste: „Was macht ihr beiden da unten?! Da sind endlich die Seen zugefroren, wir bekommen die Chance zum Eislaufen und ihr habt nichts Besseres zu tun, als zu versuchen, euch gegenseitig von den Beinen zu holen?!“ Johnny kam ebenfalls heran geschlittert und umrundete die Gruppe elegant: „Aber ehrlich, Leute, ihr stellt euch echt unmöglich an! Wir müssen die Schlittschuhe schon sehr bald wieder zurückgeben und ihr verplempert eure Zeit mit sinnlosen Querelen!“

 

Es hatte lange gedauert, bis sich der sensible Wissenschaftler durch gutes Zureden von Wiselys freundlicher Aufmerksamkeit erholt hatte. Irgendwann hatten ihn seine etwas pragmatischer veranlagten Freunde davon überzeugen können, dass das Letzte, was Bookman und Rabi im Moment brauchten, eingeschüchterte und vor Hysterie im klaren Denken beeinträchtigte Kameraden waren, und so hatte er sich schließlich resolut zusammengerissen. Und als ihnen die Schlittschuhe für eine Runde Spaß auf dem Eis angeboten worden waren, war Allens erste Amtshandlung nach dem vermasselten Höflichkeitsbesuch der Noahs gewesen, rücksichtslos die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe zu packen, um ihn aufzuheitern.

 

„Wir versuchen mit Sicherheit nicht, uns gegenseitig von den Beinen zu holen, Walker“, fauchte Howard erstaunlich ungehalten, „Sieht das für dich in irgendeiner Weise beabsichtigt aus?!“ „Meine Güte“, Johnny verzog mitleidig das Gesicht, „habt ihr euch wirklich nie zuvor mal das simple Vergnügen gegönnt, im Winter der natürlichsten Form des Zeitvertreibs nachzugehen?“

 

Howard hatte es inzwischen notdürftig auf die Beine geschafft und stand nun reichlich wacklig neben einem immer noch finster auf dem Eis hockenden Yu: „Ich bin ein Agent von Krähe! Es gehört nicht zu meinen Aufgaben, mich einer so entwürdigenden Art der Freizeitbeschäftigung hinzugeben!“ Er spürte einen bösen Blick und berichtigte sich umgehend: „War! ... War. Macht der Gewohnheit.“ Yu schnaubte nur erneut, umfasste Howards zitternden Oberschenkel, woraufhin der Inspektor gefährlich schwankte und lautstark protestierte und zerrte sich daran in die Höhe. Dabei zischte er wütend: „Und ich ... ich kann nicht ... Na, ihr wisst schon. Da werde ich mich sicher nicht freiwillig auf eine zerbrechliche Eisplatte stellen, die auf unzähligen Tonnen metertiefen Wassers schwimmt!“

 

Er machte einen mutigen Schritt voran, glitt aus, riss ein Bein hoch in die Luft, verlor trotzdem das Gleichgewicht und fiel hinten über. Auf dem Weg nach unten bekam er Howards schwingenden Zopf zu fassen und riss seinen Besitzer schonungslos mit sich.

 

Während der anschließenden – aus nachvollziehbaren Gründen recht unbeholfenen – physischen Auseinandersetzung seufzte Allen entmachtet und warf Johnny einen überheblich leidenden Seitenblick zu. Johnny zuckte nicht minder arrogant mit den Schultern. Dann überließen sie die beiden Streithähne ihrem Schicksal.

 

Mal ehrlich, warum mussten sich Yu und Howard nur immer so entsetzlich kindisch aufführen?


	10. Exorzisten haben oberste Priorität

Eine einzige unbedachte Handlung hatte sie in eine solch missliche Lage gebracht und Howard hatte sich fest vorgenommen, die Schuldigen – namentlich Allen und Yu – streng zur Verantwortung zu ziehen, sobald sich die Wogen geglättet hatten.

 

Doch zuerst würde er des Letzteren Überleben sichern müssen, ganz zu schweigen vom eigenen.

 

Er hievte sich Yu mit einem Ruck weiter über die Schulter und ächzte angestrengt, während er sich durch den metertiefen Schnee kämpfte. Rings um sie herum gab es nichts als Bäume, Wald, Hain und Gehölz und durch das herrschende Schneegestöber war er sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er in die richtige Richtung lief.

 

Dabei hatte der Tag so gut angefangen ...

 

Sie hatten die Stadt verlassen und ihre Reise fortgesetzt. Aus Mangel an Barschaft hatten sie sich gezwungen gesehen, dies auf Schusters Rappen zu tun. Zum Glück lag die nächste Ortschaft aber nur einen Tagesmarsch entfernt, leider hatte sie auf halbem Wege ein Unwetter überrascht, um nicht zu sagen ein waschechter Schneesturm. Und als ob das nicht schlimm genug gewesen wäre, hatten sie sich bald darauf von einer Horde Akumas umringt wiedergefunden.

 

Und Yu und Allen hatten nichts Besseres zu tun gehabt, als sich gegenseitig Schuldzuweisungen ins Gesicht zu brüllen.

 

Er hatte durch die extrem schlechte Sicht gar nicht gemerkt, dass sie sich am Fuße eines Berges befunden hatten, sonst hätte er sie energischer zur Ruhe gemahnt. Es musste ein sehr steiler und wohlbeschneiter gewesen sein, denn es ging so schnell, dass sie nicht angemessen hatten reagieren können. Die Lawine war einfach zu plötzlich und kraftvoll gekommen.

 

Allen und Johnny hatten sich gerade noch hinter eine dicke Eiche retten können, doch ihn selbst und Yu hatte es mitgerissen und einen Abhang hinunter gewälzt. Glücklicherweise war es steil, aber nicht senkrecht abwärts gegangen, und so hatte er sich nach ungewiss langer Orientierungslosigkeit unverletzt aus den Schneemassen graben können. Auch Yu wiederzufinden hatte nicht allzu viel Zeit in Anspruch genommen, hatten dessen lange Beine doch komikhaft aus einem besonders großen Haufen herausgeragt. Allerdings hatte er die Rutschpartie nicht ganz unbeschadet überstanden. Er musste sich auf dem Weg den Kopf gestoßen haben, denn er war bewusstlos und auch durch aggressivere Maßnahmen nicht wachzubekommen.

 

Nun war es kalt, sehr kalt, Rufe hatten nichts genutzt, um in dem katastrophalen Wetter die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Freunde zu erregen und es wurde dunkel. Sie brauchten eine Unterkunft, und zwar schnell.

 

Seine Beine schmerzten bereits von dem andauernden Widerstand, seine Augen von den vielen stetig hinein trudelnden, stechenden Flocken, doch er schleppte sich unbeirrt weiter. Ihr Tagesziel war ein recht großes, landwirtschaftlich orientiertes Dorf gewesen, welches eine Handvoll breit gestreute einzelne Höfe fernab des Stadtkerns aufwies. Auch wenn sie sich noch weitab des Zentrums befanden, standen ihre Chancen deshalb gut, es noch rechtzeitig zu einem davon zu schaffen. Er hoffte inständig, dass die Besitzer ihnen Unterschlupf für die Nacht gewähren würden, und mochte es in einer alten, verstaubten Scheune sein.

 

Er rutschte aus, fiel aufs Gesicht und ächzte tonlos unter Yus nachrauschendem Gewicht.

 

Als er sich aufrappelte, fiel sein Blick direkt auf ein Paar glänzende, starre Augen, die ihn aus wenigen Metern Entfernung anstierten. Sein erster Reflex war, seine Springmesser zu aktivieren, doch als er schon in Kampfpose verfallen war, erkannte er, mit was er es zu tun hatte.

 

Es handelte sich um einen großen, ausgestopften Bärenkopf, der wie ein Wächter über der Tür eines unbeleuchteten, kleinen Blockhauses schwebte.

 

Howard blinzelte. Ein Hof war gut. Doch eine unbewohnte Jagdhütte erfüllte den gleichen Zweck.

 

Ohne groß zu zögern zerrte er Yu zur Tür, trat sie kurzerhand mit einigen gut gezielten Tritten ein und schlüpfte hindurch, um sie zuzuschlagen, ehe zu viel Schnee eindringen konnte. Ein Riegel ersetzte praktischerweise das zerschmetterte Schloss.

 

Aufatmend erlaubte er sich danach einige Sekunden Rast und sah sich um. Die Einrichtung war spartanisch und zweckdienlich. Er erspähte umgehend einen kleinen Kamin mit einigen Scheiten Feuerholz daneben, ein Stapel Decken in der Ecke und eine Truhe, aus der ein eingeklemmter Hemdsärmel herausragte.

 

Sie waren gerettet. Es war auch ohne Feuer schon ungleich wärmer als draußen. Und beinahe wäre er an diesem Refugium vorbeimarschiert, wenn ihn das Schicksal nicht so unsanft von den Beinen geholt hätte.

 

Er schickte ein kurzes Stoßgebet gen Himmel, legte Yu auf dem rauen Teppich vor der Feuerstelle ab und untersuchte dann die Truhe. Sie enthielt tatsächlich Anziehsachen aus schwerem, kratzigem Material. Die Größe würde wohl selbst an dem Exorzisten reichlich übertrieben wirken, er selbst wahrscheinlich darin untergehen, doch die Hauptsache war, aus den eigenen nassen Klamotten zu kommen.

 

Kurze Zeit später hatte er mit viel Mühe ihrer beider Garderoben gewechselt und die feuchten Sachen in unmittelbarer Nähe des Kamins ausgelegt. Das Holz würde reichen, um sich aufzuwärmen, doch mit Sicherheit nicht, um die ganze Nacht durchzuheizen. Und es war zu gefährlich, in dem stürmischen Wetter nach Nachschub zu suchen. Howard legte einige kleine Scheite in den Schlund, entzündete sie mit einem Streichholz aus seinem Gepäck und arbeitete eine Weile still daran, das entstandene Flämmchen zu schüren, bis schließlich ein kräftiges Feuerchen beständig vor sich hin loderte.

 

Er drehte sich um und musterte Yu eine Weile nachdenklich. Der Exorzist zitterte am ganzen Körper und auch ihm selbst fröstelte es unangenehm. Nicht oberflächlich, wie es in einer kalten Umgebung durchaus gewöhnlich war, sondern so, als ob die Kälte schon in jede einzelne Zelle vorgedrungen war. Die Strapazen im Schnee hatten ihre Körperwärme empfindlich gesenkt und würde sie nicht bald wieder steigen, konnte es riskant für sie werden. Und der Kamin heizte nur von einer Seite ...

 

Howard seufzte. Es gab wohl keine andere Möglichkeit. Er sammelte die Decken ein – der Stapel belief sich auf drei – und wickelte Yu in die beiden kleineren ein. Dann warf er sich selbst die Größte über die Schultern, setzte sich breitbeinig nahe an den Kamin, zog den Exorzisten fest an sich und legte die überlappenden Enden der Decke zusätzlich um ihn.

 

Derart eingemummelt und angestrahlt vom Feuer hoffte er, bald wieder Gefühl in seine Füße zurückkribbeln zu spüren.

 

\---

 

Yu erwachte mitten in der Nacht zu pochender Migräne und drückender Dunkelheit. Zum Glück waren seine Augen durch den Schlaf bereits daran gewöhnt, und so konnte er sofort vage Schatten erkennen. Sein Verstand setzte die Puzzleteile eifrig zusammen: Lawine – Dunkelheit – Dunkelheit, aber weniger obskur – Zimmer – winzige Überreste von Glut in einem Kamin – warme Enge – Howard. Beim letzten Vermerk runzelte er irritiert die Stirn.

 

Er lag zwischen besagten Freundes Beinen, mollig warm umhüllt von Decken, wie er vermutete, der leichte Stallgeruch deutete auf Jäger hin. Sein Gesicht ruhte an Howards Schulter, dessen Arme ihn schützend umschlungen hielten. Offenbar war der Inspektor eingeschlafen, denn er atmete ihm leise und regelmäßig ins Ohr und sein Oberkörper war leicht über ihm zusammengesackt. Doch was Yu ganz besonders ins Bewusstsein drang, war die Tatsache, dass Howard zitterte wie Espenlaub.

 

Seine Hand glitt einen besorgniserregend kühlen Rücken empor, über den Nacken und zum Hinterkopf und als sie den Schutz der Decke verließ, rümpfte Yu die Nase ob der unangenehm niedrigen Umgebungstemperatur. Er richtete sich mit Schwung auf, stützte Howard aber weiterhin ab, damit dieser nicht unsanft zu Boden plumpste. Stattdessen ließ er ihn vorsichtig auf die Seite sinken, stand ein wenig unbeholfen auf und suchte die Umgebung ab.

 

Er fand noch einige Scheite Holz und legte sie behutsam in die wenige Glut, die noch im Kamin knisterte. Zum Glück war das Feuer noch nicht vollständig erloschen, sodass es mit frischem Futter ausgestattet bald wieder züngelte. Der Menge an Asche nach zu urteilen, musste es der Inspektor eine ganze Weile am Lodern gehalten haben, ehe ihn die Erschöpfung übermannt hatte. Yu fragte sich, was zwischen der Lawine und seinem Erwachen an Anstrengungen angefallen war, dass sich der übervorsichtige Agent nicht weiter dazu hatte zwingen können, in der fremden Umgebung Wache zu halten.

 

Er seufzte mürrisch, hob Howard fast mühelos an, ließ sich hinter ihn zurück auf den nicht wirklich bequemen Teppich fallen und rückte ihn in jene Position, die er selbst zuvor eingenommen hatte. So wie es aussah, war es nun an ihm, sie gesund durch den Rest der Nacht zu bringen, damit sie sich am nächsten Morgen auf die Suche nach ihren verschollenen beiden Flachzangen machen konnten.

 

Howard regte sich leise stöhnend und presste sich fester an die unverhoffte Wärmequelle, wachte jedoch nicht auf. Yu schnaubte kaum hörbar: „Idiot. Selbst wenn mein Körper nicht mehr ganz der alte ist, sind meine Selbstheilungskräfte den deinen noch immer überlegen! Aber wenn du auf jemandes Seite stehst, schaltest du offenbar den eigenen Überlebenswillen aus ...“ Er schüttelte den Kopf und rieb energisch über Howards Oberarm, um zusätzlich etwas Wärme hinein zu massieren. Sobald der Inspektor nicht mehr bibberte wie ein Chihuahua am Nordpol würde er sich eingehend mit ihm über diesen Hang zur Selbstkasteiung unterhalten.


	11. Die beiden sind was?!

Howard ruckte geistesabwesend auf seinem Stuhl herum und versuchte sich mit dem ständigen Herumspielen am Henkel seiner Tasse heißen Kakaos davon abzulenken, dass ihm jede Sekunde die Augen zufallen konnten. Eine fast vollständig durchgemachte Nacht, noch dazu unter derart widrigen Umständen, hatte selbst bei ihm Spuren hinterlassen. Schon allein der Schreck beim Erwachen hatte ihn beinahe aufs Krankenlager gerafft. Und als ob es nicht traumatisierend genug war, in Yu Kandas Armen aufzuwachen, hatten Allen und Johnny die Hütte natürlich in genau dem kompromittierenden Augenblick stürmen müssen, in dem er sich in Panik von dem Exorzisten hatte losreißen wollen.

 

Ohne Erfolg, da Yu ihn festgehalten hatte, um ihn nicht rücklings in die letzten Brocken des Feuers stolpern zu lassen, welches immer noch gebrannt hatte, denn im Gegensatz zu ihm hatte der Exorzist nicht davor Halt gemacht, jegliches halbwegs hölzerne Möbelstück zu Brennholz zu verarbeiten. Es war eine äußerst peinliche Angelegenheit gewesen, nach stundenlanger Suche den Besitzer der Hütte ausfindig gemacht und ihm den Verlust der halben Inneneinrichtung erklärt zu haben.

 

Besonders peinlich für Howard übrigens, denn völlig überanstrengt vom kräftezehrenden Gewaltmarsch durch den Wald, hatten ihm seine Beine den ganzen Tag den Dienst versagt, weswegen ihn Allen und Yu stets Huckepack von einem Ort zum nächsten hatten befördern müssen. Wenn die Zukunft einen passenderen Zeitpunkt in seinem Leben eingeplant hatte, im Erdboden zu versinken, war er sich nicht sicher, ihn erleben zu wollen.

 

Beeindruckt von der verschüchterten Ehrlichkeit der jungen Leute hatte ihnen der Besitzer, ein Adliger mit einem beeindruckenden Gutshof am Rande der Stadt, den Schadensersatz erlassen, wenn sie das, was noch zu retten war, reparieren beziehungsweise reinigen würden. Dafür war der späte Nachmittag draufgegangen. Zum Glück hatte der feine Herr ihnen außerdem angeboten, an seiner Weihnachtsfeier teilzunehmen, wodurch ihnen die Suche nach einer geeigneten Unterbringung erspart geblieben war.

 

Howard vermutete, dass die Entscheidung von den begeisterten Blicken begünstigt worden war, welche die leicht verwöhnt wirkende Tochter des Hauses unablässig Yu gesendet hatte. Er seufzte. Ja ja, es war schwer, einem solch angenehmen Gesicht zu widerstehen.

 

Wenn man vom Teufel sprach ...

 

Yu bemühte sich derzeit offenbar recht erfolglos, sich seine ihn hartnäckig verfolgenden neuen Anhänger vom Hals zu halten, allen voran die höchst aufdringliche „junge Dame“. Wie gewohnt ging er dabei nicht sonderlich subtil vor, was die Leute jedoch, ebenfalls wie gewohnt, nicht begriffen – oder sich vielmehr dazu entschieden hatten, nicht zu begreifen.

 

Gerade als dem Exorzisten der Kragen zu platzen schien trafen sich ihre Blicke und zu Howards Verwunderung leuchteten Yus Augen kurz erfreut auf, ehe er leise mit seiner unliebsamen Verfolgerin sprach. Dabei gestikulierte er immer wieder wild in seine Richtung, während sie ab und zu zu ihm hinüber linste, immer wieder entschlossen abwinkte und Yu dann in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davonzuziehen versuchte. Howard hob eine neugierige Augenbraue und trank einen Schluck Kakao.

 

Offenbar war es Yus Plan, ihn als Entschuldigung zu missbrauchen, um sich aus ihrem Einzugsbereich zu entfernen. Anscheinend empfand er ihn immer noch als erstrebenswertere Gesellschaft als eine dauerbuhlende, unentwegt schnatternde Möchtegernprinzessin.

 

Er wusste nicht, ob er sich geschmeichelt oder beleidigt fühlen sollte.

 

Letztendlich hatte Yu Erfolg mit seiner Strategie und sie starrte ihm sehnsüchtig nach, während er hastigen Schrittes auf Howard zusteuerte. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch“, begrüßte dieser ihn, ohne den Blick von ihr abzuwenden, „du bist sie losgeworden – und hast mich dafür am Hals.“ „Und ich dich“, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu, aber Yus Geduldsfaden schien sowieso bereits zum Bersten gespannt, sodass er nicht noch Öl ins Feuer gießen wollte. „Halt die Klappe! Halt bloß die Klappe, Wachhund“, fauchte der Japaner auch sichtlich erregt, „noch ein verdammtes Wort von irgendjemandem und ich kann für nichts mehr garantieren!“

 

Etwas entfernt von den beiden gesellte sich seine Verehrerin schmollend zu Allen und Johnny: „Ihr Freund ist wirklich schon übertrieben schüchtern, genau wie Sie angedeutet haben, Allen! Die ganze Zeit schien er zu befürchten, dass ich ihn in einem unbedachten Augenblick zu Unziemlichkeiten verlocken wollte!“ Die beiden lächelten gefällig, ohne daran zu zweifeln, dass sie einen derartigen Verlauf der Dinge unumstritten mit Kusshand begrüßt hätte.

 

Sie sahen hinüber zu Howard und Yu, die die meiste Zeit nur stumm nebeneinander hockten und vorbeiziehende Gäste mit ihren Blicken von dannen ekelten, einer von ihnen mit deutlich mehr Hingabe als der andere. „Sie unterhalten sich nicht mal! Kein Wunder, Sie sehen sich ja jeden Tag, da verliert sich der Gesprächsstoff mit der Zeit, nicht wahr?“, ließ sich ihre Gastgeberin pikiert vernehmen, „Ich hingegen hätte ihm noch so viel Interessantes zu erzählen!“

 

Allen brummte nur gleichgültig, doch plötzlich verzog sich sein Gesicht zu einer hinterhältigen Fratze und er flötete verschlagen: „Oh, Fräulein, bitte nehmen Sie es ihnen nicht übel, aber Kanda genießt Links Nähe von allen Menschen am meisten!“ Johnny blinzelte ihn irritiert an: „... Tut er das?“ „Sind sie denn so gute Freunde?“, fragte auch sie erstaunt, „In ihrem Umgang miteinander hätte ich das gar nicht vermutet ...“ „Ich auch nicht“, murmelte Johnny verblüfft. „Oh, vertrauen Sie mir“, zwinkerte Allen verschwörerisch, „das tun sie nur, um kein Aufsehen zu erregen!“ Er rückte ganz nah an sie heran und flüsterte: „Ich hoffe, Sie können ein Geheimnis bewahren, Fräulein, aber die beiden sind soooo miteinander ...“ Er überkreuzte die Finger und kicherte süffisant. Johnnys Kinnlade traf den Boden: „A... Allen, das-“ Der Exorzist bedachte ihn mit einem flinken Tritt vors Schienbein.

 

Unerwarteterweise leuchtete in den Augen des Mädchens Verständnis auf: „Oh! Oh, du meine Güte! Ist das wahr?!“ Sie lief hochrot an und beobachtete Allens nichtsahnende Opfer kurz, weswegen sie Johnnys frenetisches Kopfschütteln verpasste: „Sie sind wirklich gute Schauspieler, ich hätte nie im Leben vermutet, dass ...“ Sie brach ab und räusperte sich verlegen: „Sie können sich selbstverständlich auf meine Verschwiegenheit verlassen! Nur gut, dass ich mich nicht mit unnötigen Annäherungsversuchen, die sowieso ins Nichts hätten führen müssen, blamiert habe, nicht wahr?“ Sie verschränkte elegant die Finger und kicherte gekünstelt. Allen lachte unbeschwert mit, reichte ihr den Arm, den sie mehr als bereitwillig ergriff und führte sie Richtung Speisesaal: „So, Fräulein, nun da das geklärt ist: Dürfte ich erfahren, wann das Abendbrot serviert wird?“

 

Johnny starrte ihnen besorgt nach und rieb sich das schmerzende Schienbein. Dann folgte er ihnen zögernd.

 

_‚Na, wenn das mal gutgeht ...‘_

 

Natürlich entgingen Howard und Yu bei Esstisch nicht die Blicke, die ihnen die junge Dame gelegentlich sendete, begleitet von wohlwollendem Winken und entzücktem Lächeln hinter vorgehaltener Hand, denn Yu hatte sich demonstrativ nicht neben sie, sondern Howard gesetzt aus purer Angst, sich bis zum Ende der Nacht witzlose Belanglosigkeiten anhören zu müssen. Sonderbarerweise schien sie nun in gleichen Maßen interessiert an dem Inspektor zu sein.

 

Nach dem zehnten aufmunternden Zwinkern in seine Richtung murmelte Howard sichtlich verwirrt: „Ein recht ... eigenwilliges Mädchen, wenn ich das sagen darf ...“ „Du darfst. Und du darfst es sogar verdammt nochmal laut sagen“, zischte Yu entnervt zurück, während ihm Gänsehaut über den Rücken kroch. Beide fragten sich auch, warum Allen alle paar Minuten in scheinbar unerklärliche Lachkrämpfe verfiel oder wieso Johnny wirkte, als wollte er sich am liebsten unter dem Tisch verkriechen – eines anderen Kontinents.

 

Hätten sie den Grund für all die seltsamen Anwandlungen gekannt, hätte sich Allen für seinen spontanen Streich als Häppchen auf dem Büfetttisch wiedergefunden.


	12. Das richtige Geschenk für einen experimentierfreudigen Menschen

„Bist du bereit, Link?“, keuchte Allen aufs Äußerste erregt. „So bereit wie nie zuvor in meinem Leben, Walker“, erwiderte Howard mit entschlossenem Blick, während ihm ein nervöser Schweißtropfen von der Schläfe perlte.

 

„Sehr gut. Dann lass es uns tun!“

 

Mit einem durchdringenden Kampfschrei, Howard dicht auf den Fersen, stürmte der Exorzist den Laden, vor dem sie sich vor kurzer Zeit erwartungsvoll aufgebaut hatten und sich seitdem auf das bevorstehende Scharmützel vorbereiteten.

 

Keine drei Minuten später flogen sie hochkant zurück auf die unnachgiebig harte Straße, die Tür wurde hinter ihnen mit einem lauten Knall zugeschlagen und das freundliche Geöffnet-Schild durch ein zorniges „Geschlossen!“ ersetzt.

 

Stöhnend rappelten sie sich auf. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er uns beide fertiggemacht hat“, stieß Allen fassungslos hervor, „Das ist noch nie zuvor passiert!“ Howard rieb sich ächzend das brennende Steißbein: „Aber ich kann jetzt verstehen, warum du Gil so sehnsüchtig träumend vor dem Schaufenster hast stehen sehen. Bitte behalte doch bei der Wahl deiner Präsente unser Budget im Auge! Ein so hochwertiges Werkzeug können wir uns einfach nicht leisten!“ Wie als Nachgedanken fügte er leiserer hinzu: „Und den Preis auf ein Zehntel des Betrags runterhandeln zu wollen, grenzt an Diebstahl! Kein Wunder, dass der Verkäufer ungehalten wurde ...“

 

„Dieser alte Knauser ist einfach nur geizig! Es ist eine Schande, wie wir Niedriglohnempfänger vom System ausgeschlossen werden! Auch wir haben das Recht auf ein bisschen Luxus! Johnny wünscht sich den Omnischlüssel 8000, also bekommt er den Omnischlüssel 8000!“

 

Howard massierte sich den Nasenrücken: „Muss es denn ausgerechnet dieses Wuchergerät sein? Meinst du wirklich, dass es Gil glücklich machen würde, wären wir nach Weihnachten wegen ihm bis auf die Grundmauern abgebrannt? Es wird doch sicher auch irgendein anderes Geschenk tun.“ Allen fasste ihn bei den Schultern. „Mein Freund“, beschwörte er ihn, „Mein armer, ahnungsloser Freund. Wir möchten nicht irgendein Geschenk, wir wollen das eine, das absolute Geschenk!“

 

„... Möchten wir das?“

 

„Auf jeden Fall!“

 

Allen verfiel in Kampfpose und Flammen des gerechten Zorns loderten um seine Gestalt: „Du hast Kandas überheblichen Blick nicht gesehen! Ich bin mir sicher, er hält uns für unfähig, für jeden das passende Geschenk zu finden! Aber warte nur, du idiotischer Kanda! Ich werdʼs dir schon zeigen!“ Howard seufzte ermattet und sah sich dann hilfesuchend um: „Wie dem auch sei, ohne Geld kann man sich eben keine großen Sprünge erlauben. Lass uns lieber nach einem Geschäft mit preiswerteren Angeboten Ausschau halten.“

 

Nach mehreren Stunden jedoch fanden sie sich zum Umfallen erschöpft an derselben Stelle wieder, ihre leeren Hände vom mangelnden Erfolg der Mission zeugend. „Es muss es geben“, keuchte Allen fanatisch, „Es muss!“ Plötzlich fiel sein Blick auf einen kleinen, unscheinbaren Laden in einer dunklen Ecke des Marktplatzes. „AHA?!“, stieß er mit einem letzten Aufbegehren hervor, „Dieser wird es sein, Link, das hab ich im Gefühl!“ Mit mehr als skeptischem Gesichtsausdruck ließ Howard sich mitziehen, zu entkräftet, um zu protestieren.

 

Es handelte sich offenbar um ein Spielzeuggeschäft, denn als sie eintraten, wurden ihnen von einer freundlich lächelnden Angestellten – wahrscheinlich als Werbegeschenk – kleine Tüten bunter Ballons in die Hände gedrückt.

 

Howard blinzelte verwundert, als sie ihm beim Davontrippeln verschmitzt zuzwinkerte und dachte bei sich, dass er ihr vielleicht ein wenig Trinkgeld hätte zustecken sollen. Allzu gut konnte die arme Frau nicht verdienen, wenn ihre beinahe schon als skandalös knapp zu bezeichnende Bekleidung Aufschluss darauf gab.

 

Der Laden führte lebensgroße Puppen, Pom Poms aus hübschen Federn und bunte, flauschige Kissen für Mädchen. Reitgerten – auch wenn diese vielleicht beim Stallbedarf besser aufgehoben gewesen wären, doch die Kinder der höher situierten Familien mochten das Reiten weniger als körperliche Ertüchtigung denn als Freizeitspaß ansehen – hingen säuberlich aufgereiht an einer Wand, Augenbinden fürs Blinde-Kuh-Spielen daneben, ebenso die unterschiedlichsten Sets Räuber-und-Gendarm-Utensilien für die Knaben, bei denen die Handschellen sogar als Schutz für die empfindliche Kinderhaut mit verschiedenartigem Plüsch ummantelt waren – was er als sehr weitsichtig erachtete, konnten heranwachsende Jungs doch rechte Rabauken sein, die die eigene Kraft oftmals unterschätzten. Alle Artikel zeichneten sich durch viel Liebe zum Detail und Vorsicht vor Verletzungen aus, was durchaus löblich war.

 

Und doch fühlte sich Howard in ihrer Mitte eigenartig fehl am Platz, bedrückt und unwohl, als würde er etwas Entscheidendes übersehen.

 

Lag es vielleicht daran, dass all die Prinzessinnen- und Cowboykostüme einige Nummern zu groß als für Kinder üblich erschienen ...? Aber möglicherweise hatte der Hersteller an die Eltern gedacht, die ja auch manchmal mitspielen wollten!

 

Aber wiesen manche Sachen nicht seltsamerweise an recht ... charakteristischen Stellen Aussparungen auf ...? Nun, möglicherweise waren sie wie ein Puzzle zum vergnüglichen Sammeln der Einzelteile gedacht!

 

Waren die Ketten der Ritterkostüme nicht etwas zu schwer? Und vor allem, wo befanden sich die Ritterkostüme?

 

Und waren die Absätze der Stiefel nicht viel zu hoch ...?

 

„He, Link“, ertönte es zögerlich von seiner Seite, denn offenbar war Allen nicht minder irritiert, „Glaubst du, Johnny würde sich über eines dieser neumodischen Massagegeräte freuen?“ Howard wandte seinem Freund den Kopf zu: „Warum nicht? Ihm gefällt doch alles, was sich ohne menschliches Zutun ... bewegt ...“ Er starrte auf den Gegenstand in Allens Hand hinab.

 

Ein eigenartiges Werkzeug, welches lang und zylindrig geformt war, gut in der Hand und oh so gut auf der Haut lag und auf Knopfdruck vibrierte.

 

Sie hatten keine Ahnung, wofür es verwendet werden sollte, doch aus irgendeinem Grund bezweifelten sie, dass es sich um ein simples Massagegerät handelte – vor allem, weil das plötzlich erschreckend unheimliche Grinsen des Mannes hinter dem Verkaufstresen den Eindruck erweckte, mehr über sie zu wissen als sie selbst.

 

Sie flohen unmittelbar und mit hochroten Köpfen zur Tür hinaus.

 

Draußen keuchten sie erneut um die Wette. „Wir ... wir können es später nochmal versuchen“, ächzte Howard mit plötzlich staubtrockenem Mund, „Vielleicht finden wir in der nächsten Ortschaft ja ... passendere Angebote.“


	13. Zielen ... und Feuer!

Schnee.

 

Schnee!

 

Schnee, überall dieser verdammte Schnee! Als ob eine Nacht umgeben von weißen, frostigen Massen nicht schon schlimm genug gewesen wäre! Sie hatten den Schrecken kaum verwunden, da befanden sie sich schon wieder auf Reisen und überall lag Schnee!

 

Yu stöhnte vollkommen angewidert und zertrampelte einen kleinen Haufen unter sich, der aber beim Aufprall lediglich in unzählige Partikel zerstob. Howard, der neben ihm her wanderte, warf ihm einen ahnungsvollen Blick zu, kommentierte das angriffslustige Verhalten jedoch nicht. Stattdessen beobachtete er ihre beiden Kameraden, die ein Stück weiter geradeaus ausgelassen im Schnee tobten. Derzeit versuchten sie, in Rekordzeit einen Schneemann zu erbauen, ehe die beiden „Spaßbremsen“ sie ein- oder gar überholt hatten.

 

Howard räusperte sich und bemühte sich, ihrer beider Tempo ein wenig zurückzunehmen, indem er Yu in ein zwangloses Gespräch verwickelte: „Wir haben heute ein ausgesprochen schönes Wetter, nicht wahr? Wir haben Glück, dass es nicht mehr ganz so bewölkt ist. Wer weiß, wie lange wir sonst im Dorf festgesessen hätten?“ Yu gestikulierte wild: „Wen interessiert das?! Ein oder zwei Tage mehr hätten uns nicht umgebracht! Wir hätten warten sollen, bis dieser verfluchte Kram hier weggetaut ist!“ Howard hob eine Augenbraue: „Es ist Winter, Kanda, es ist keineswegs gesagt, dass es in den nächsten Monaten taut, geschweige denn innerhalb weniger Tage. Ganz zu schweigen davon stieg mit jeder Stunde das Risiko, dass der gute Lord und seine reizende Tochter uns mit ihrem Besuch beehren. Wäre dir das lieber gewesen?“ Er wusste natürlich, dass das nicht der Fall war, und so wunderte es ihn nicht, dass Yu ertappt zusammenzuckte und gereizt knurrte. „Aber das hier hätte es nun auch nicht sein müssen“, platzte es dafür aus ihm heraus, „Wir werden den ganzen Tag in diesem metertiefen Mistzeug herum stapfen, ist dir das eigentlich klar?!“

 

„Die Züge fahren nun mal nicht bei eingefrorenen Schienen und für die Pferde ist es ganz und gar unzumutbar, unter diesen widrigen Umständen so schwere Arbeit zu verrichten. Möchtest du die Kutsche selber ziehen?“

 

Yu verschluckte sich beinahe und baute sich drohend vor ihm auf: „Wer zieht hier wen, Krähe?!“ „Das war eine hypothetische Frage, Kanda“, erklärte ihm Howard geduldig, „Da wir keine Kutsche verwenden, bleibt dir diese Anstrengung mit einer ziemlich hohen Wahrscheinlichkeit erspart.“ „Das will ich auch meinen“, zischte Yu mürrisch und marschierte weiter. Howard seufzte und kniff sich in den Nasenrücken: „Gibt es eigentlich irgendetwas, was nicht gleich beim Aufwachen deine schlechte Laune provoziert?“

 

„... Ruhe ... Natur ... Berge ... Wenn sie mir nicht gerade Lawinen entgegen rotzen.“

 

„So ein Zufall, all das umgibt dich zur Zeit! Also warum bist du unzufrieden?“

 

„Alles ist überdeckt von diesem dreimal verkackten SCHNEE!!!“

 

Und wie aufs Stichwort traf den brodelnden Exorzisten ein extra groß geformter Schneeball ins Ohr.

 

Sie blieben abrupt stehen und Howard drehte gespannt den Kopf in die Richtung, aus der das Geschoss gekommen war. Allen stand mit einem höchst selbstzufriedenen Grinsen im Gesicht noch in Pitcherpose etwas unterhalb der angedeuteten Straße, Johnny mit einer schockierten Grimasse daneben. Die im Dutzend sorgsam gepresste Munition in seinen Armen ließ er nun diskret Stück für Stück zu Boden fallen.

 

Gefrorenes Wasser hatte gegen die Hitze in Yus vor Zorn geröteten Wangen keine Chance und rutschte ihm betont langsam vom Kinn.

 

„... Okay. Das reicht!“

 

Er spurtete geradewegs auf einen schadenfroh geiernden Allen los, der auf dem Absatz kehrtmachte, um sich johlend und sich ab und zu aufs Gesäß schlagend in der Runde jagen zu lassen. Howard sah sich das daraus entstehende Hin und Her geballter Schneemassen nur nachsichtig an – bis ihn ein Querschläger mitten ins Gesicht traf.

 

Danach trainierte er eine ganze Weile lang die Verwendung des Shibaribane, indem er die drei Querulanten, gewissenhaft in Talismane eingewickelt, munter von einer Schneedüne in die nächste beförderte.


	14. Ohne Worte

Allen und Johnny waren ausgeflogen. Ihr derzeitiger Aufenthaltsort war einfach zu interessant für die beiden Kindsköpfe, als dass sie es still zuhause ausgehalten hätten, und so waren sie in einem unbeobachteten Augenblick getürmt, um die saisonalen Sehenswürdigkeiten zu besuchen.

 

Im ersten Moment hatte Howard darüber nachgedacht, die Verfolgung aufzunehmen, doch dann hatte er sich dagegen entschieden. Ihr Gasthof war lauschig, ruhig und gemütlich und diese vorteilhafte Umgebung gegen den geschäftigen, manche würden gar sagen überfüllten Betrieb der vorweihnachtlichen Straßen einzutauschen, erschien ihm fast wahnwitzig. Also nahm er stattdessen ein ausgiebiges, warmes Bad und machte es sich nun mit einem Buch vor dem knisternden Kamin gemütlich. Das Einzige, was das harmonische Bild störte, war Yu, der ebenfalls nicht daran dachte, sich zu entfernen. Doch solange er seine giftige Zunge im Zaum hielt, sollte ihm seine Anwesenheit egal sein.

 

Yu hatte nicht einmal mit der Wimper gezuckt, als er Allen und Johnny beim diskreten Davonschleichen erwischt hatte. Im Gegenteil hatte er überhaupt nichts dagegen einzuwenden gehabt, endlich einen Abend in seliger Stille verbringen zu dürfen. Deshalb hatte er sie kommentarlos entkommen lassen, sich nur halbherzig mit dem tobenden Inspektor abgegeben und war während dessen Moralpredigt unberührt von dannen gezogen, um sich eine erfrischende Dusche zu gönnen. Danach war er an den Kamin zurückgekehrt, um in aller Seelenruhe zu meditieren. Nicht so ganz in seine Vorstellung eines perfekten Abends passte Howard, der sich wider Erwarten nicht an die Fersen der Flüchtigen geheftet hatte, sondern sich in einen der wuchtigen Ohrenstühle hatte sinken lassen, einen dicken Wälzer unter dem Arm geklemmt, in einer Hand eine dampfende Tasse – dem Geruch nach zu urteilen heiße Schokolade – und in der anderen eine Schüssel voller Spekulatius haltend, Kekse, die selbst Yu gelegentlich gerne aß, waren sie doch recht pikant gewürzt.

 

Ihre Blicke trafen sich kurz, doch keiner von beiden schien an einer Auseinandersetzung interessiert, und so duldeten sie sich großzügig. Es fing auch erst so erwünscht friedlich an wie erwartet.

 

Doch nach einer Weile ließ Howard das Buch sinken und starrte nur stumm in die Flammen. Yu runzelte die Stirn und wechselte immer wieder das obenliegende Bein seines Lotossitzes. Das Knuspern der Kekse wurde häufiger. Yu stahl sich ab und zu einen. Howard stand wiederholt auf und warf – obwohl noch gar nicht notwendig – ein neues Scheit Holz ins Feuer. Yu begann, sein Schwert zu polieren. Howard ging und machte ihnen Tee. Sie tranken. Yu ging und polierte sein anderes Schwert. Howard döste eine Runde. Howard brachte gesalzene Nüsse. Yu knabberte gesalzene Nüsse. Sie starrten eine Weile ins Feuer. Sie starrten eine Weile aus dem Fenster.

 

Kurzum, sie langweilten sich zu Tode.

 

Ihre Blicke trafen sich erneut, diesmal jedoch wesentlich weniger gereizt. Eine Weile sahen sie sich nur an, doch dann erhob Howard sich seufzend, ging zum Schrank, förderte nach kurzer Sucherei ein Schachbrett zutage und zeigte es Yu. Dieser musterte es, zuckte schließlich mit den Schultern und setzte sich in den anderen Ohrenstuhl.

 

Als Allen und Johnny zurückkehrten, erwartete sie nicht die befürchtete Standpauke, sondern ein beinahe besorgniserregend idyllisches Bild: Yu hockte mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck vor einem bereits zur Hälfte leergeräumten Schlachtfeld, sich hochkonzentriert mit einer Hand das Kinn reibend, Howard saß ihm mit überkreuzten Beinen und verschränkten Armen gegenüber und schlief tief und fest.

 

Und die beiden Heimkehrer fragten sich, ob es nicht besser für die Entwicklung ihrer kollektiven Freundschaft sein mochte, die beiden Streithähne öfter mal sich selbst zu überlassen.


	15. Macht der Gewohnheit

„Geh auf Reisen, da erlebst du was“, äffte Howard den Rat eines seiner ehemaligen Vorgesetzten ungewohnt hämisch nach, „Pah! Eher ‚Geh auf Reisen, du wirst von der Idiotie deiner Mitmenschen immer wieder überrascht sein‘!“ Er unterdrückte ein aufkeimendes Déjà-Vu-Erlebnis und hievte sich Yu angestrengt weiter über die Schulter.

 

Neben ihm ertönte verlegenes Lachen. „Du musst es ihm nachsehen“, bat Johnny eindringlich, „Kanda ist es eben noch nicht gewöhnt, dass sein Körper Alkohol nicht mehr so schnell abbaut!“ „Wessen Idee war dieses ... ... dieses ... Saufgelage gleich nochmal?!“, schimpfte Howard wenig betroffen, „Mit dem Herrn werde ich noch ein ernstes Wörtchen reden!“ „... Meins“, gestand Johnny schuldbewusst und schwankte seinerseits unter dem Gewicht des sturzbetrunkenen Allen, „Aber es war kein Saufgelage, es war ein absolut traditionelles Glühweintrinken, zu dem sich jeder einigermaßen fröhlich-vorweihnachtlich eingestimmte Mensch geneigt fühlen sollte!“ Der Inspektor warf ihm einen völlig entnervten Blick zu und er fügte hastig hinzu: „N... Naja, zumindest hätte es das sein sollen ...“

 

„Bis du es vonnöten gehalten hast, ihre Rivalität zu schüren, indem du auf Kandas schwindende Promille-Immunität aufmerksam machtest!“

 

„Ich habe mir nichts dabei gedacht!“

 

„Ich weiß! Für einen professionellen Denker denkst du verdammt wenig!“

 

Johnny schmollte reumütig, quiekte jedoch aufgescheucht, als Allen plötzlich zum Leben erwachte und damit begann, die italienische Nationalhymne in die Nacht hinauszuschreien. Ein gut gezielter Tritt von Howards Seite schmetterte den Exorzisten mit dem Gesicht voran in die nächstbeste Mauer und ersparte ihnen so Ärger wegen nächtlicher Ruhestörung.

 

Johnny zerrte verzweifelt an Allens Mantel, doch als er begriff, dass es ihn eine Weile kosten würde, ihn aus dem bröckelnden Mörtel zu befreien, rief er gepresst zu den beiden anderen hinüber: „Geh schon mal vor, Link! Es ist ja nicht mehr weit! ... Ähm ... Es wäre nett, wenn du einige Kopfschmerztabletten für uns raus legen könntest ...“

 

„Für uns?“

 

„... Ich meine für Allen ... Aber ich schätze, ich könnte auch einige davon vertragen.“

 

„Verstanden.“

 

Noch einmal justierte Howard Yus volles Gewicht nach und schleppte sich dann mit ihm davon. Ihr Gasthof lag tatsächlich nur noch eine Straße weiter entfernt, doch für ihn wurden es die längsten zweihundert Meter seit langer Zeit, als Yu erst begann, ihm unverständliches Zeug ins Ohr zu brabbeln und ihn dann so fest von hinten umarmte, dass ihm die Luft wegblieb. „Kanda“, krächzte er erschrocken, „Was-“

 

„Du bis ʼn Vollidiod ...“

 

Howard blinzelte entgeistert: „... Wie meinen?“ Yu drückte sich noch fester an seinen Rücken: „Du bis ʼne Nerwensege ... un ... un ... ʼn Sapelphilip ... un deine ewisch blöde gude Laune gehd mir auch auf ʼn Sack ... du Nerwensege ... Vollidiod ...“ Howard bemühte sich angewidert, den Kopf wegzudrehen, als Yu die Wange an seine presste und ihm dadurch ein Schwall saurer Alkoholgestank in die Nase stieg, doch durch die aufdringliche Nähe des Exorzisten kam er nicht weit. „Kanda, du redest Unsinn“, beschwerte er sich stattdessen, „Sei still und lass uns erstmal-“ „Du bis ʼne Nerwensege und weil du ʼne Nerwensege bis, kann ich dich nich leiden ...“, lallte Yu jedoch unbeirrt weiter, „Aber weiß du, manchmal kann ich dich gans gud leiden ...“

 

Howard hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue.

 

„Un ... un weiß du, warum? Weil du mein Freun bist, deshalb ...“

 

Die andere gesellte sich zu ihrer Schwester.

 

„Un ... un weil du mein Freun bis, lässu mich nich im Stich, nich wahr? Du lässd mich nich im Stich ... Alma ...“

 

Ah, daher wehte der Wind. Howard schnaubte halb erleichtert, halb ... Er blickte starr geradeaus. Halb was? Yu sprach im Wahn, er hätte niemals irgendeinen Sinn in dem zusammenhanglos dahin gebrabbelten Kauderwelsch erwarten dürfen. Er rollte mit den Augen und versuchte, so gut wie möglich voranzukommen mit einem selbstklebenden Koloss im Kreuz, was durch Yus ständig penetranter und vertraulicher werdende Umklammerung zunehmend erschwert wurde.

 

„Du bis mein Freun, richig?! Du bis mein Freun un lässd mich nich im Stich ...“

 

Howard seufzte leidend und klopfte beruhigend auf einen zitternden Bizeps: „Nein nein, ich lass dich schon nicht im Stich ... Yu.“


	16. Hab doch mal Spaß!

„In welchem Film bin ich hier eigentlich?!“, dachte Yu verärgert bei sich, während er mit energischen Schritten an all den wohlbesuchten kleinen Buden und Ständen vorbeimarschierte. Sein Kopf dröhnte noch immer vom Vortag und er empfand es als unverschämt, dass es Allen in jener Sekunde besser zu gehen erschienen hatte, in der Howard am Frühstückstisch verlautbart hatte, dass er den Weihnachtsmarkt ein weiteres Mal besuchen wollte – diesmal ohne lästigen Alkoholzwang. Wieso sie alle den Inspektor dabei begleiten mussten, entzog sich Yus Verständnis, aber den anderen beiden war es offenbar als das Selbstverständlichste auf der Welt vorgekommen und so hatten sie ihn kurzerhand ungefragt mit gezerrt.

 

Und kaum, dass sie die Schwelle zwischen ordinärer Straße und Marktplatz überquert hatten, waren die drei wie vom Erdboden verschluckt gewesen!

 

Es war ungeheuerlich, dass sie ihn zuerst mitschleiften und ihn dann mit dem eigenen Brummschädel alleine ließen! Warum er die Gelegenheit nicht beim Schopfe packte und einfach nach Hause ging? Weil Howard, womöglich aus purer Gehässigkeit, die Schlüssel zu ihren Zimmern eingesteckt hatte!

 

Er stöhnte und rieb sich gedankenverloren die Stirn, als ihm plötzlich eine wohlbekannte Stimme in die Ohren drang.

 

„Diese Vanillekipferl sind viel zu hart! Ein so feiner Teig muss ganz zart auf der Zunge zergehen! Und außerdem ist viel zu viel Vanille drin!“

 

Ein düsteres, völlig humorloses Schmunzeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus und er steuerte hart Backbord, um sich drohend hinter Howard aufzubauen, der soeben mit großem Enthusiasmus eine Plätzchenverkäuferin beriet – oder zumindest hätte er es als „Beraten“ bezeichnet, während es jeder andere als „zur Schnecke machen“ entlarvt hätte.

 

Yu ergriff unsanft seine Schulter: „Hab ich dich, du kleiner Bastard! Was sollte das, mich einfach stehen zu-“ Doch Howard hob nur abwehrend eine Hand: „Nicht jetzt, Kanda. Hören Sie, es ist ja sehr löblich, wenn Sie dem Konsumenten mit dem reichlichen Einsatz so edler Aromen entgegenkommen wollen, aber man kann es auch übertreiben! Der Geschmack schlägt doch vollkommen um, wenn Sie dermaßen viel davon verwenden! Und diese Schokokekse sind viel zu braun! Ich weiß, bei so dunklem Gebäck ist es sehr schwierig, den richtigen Grad zu bestimmen, aber das ist verkohlt, das sieht doch ein Blinder! Und es schmeckt bitter! Und wenn ich in diese Printen beiße, quietschen meine Zähne vom Zucker! Und dann streuen Sie auch noch Kandis drüber?!“

 

Yus Lidmuskel zuckte, als er unverfroren ignoriert wurde und reagierte dementsprechend rigoros. Er zog seinen Kameraden mit einem entschiedenen Ruck vom Stand weg: „Ja ja, sie hat es sicher begriffen und gelobt Besserung! Jetzt hör auf, den anderen Kunden im Weg zu stehen und hilf mir, die beiden anderen Schwachköpfe zu finden!“ Die Verkäuferin dankte ihm mit stummen Tränen in den Augen.

 

„Also“, drängte der Exorzist wütend, „Tu, was du tun wolltest und lass uns dann gefälligst endlich verschwinden!“ „Ich war ja dabei“, klärte man ihn pikiert auf, „aber du hast mich ja mit aller Gewalt weggezerrt!“ Yu blieb abrupt stehen und fuhr erschüttert herum: „Du bist nur hierher zurückgekehrt, um die hiesigen Konditoren fertigzumachen?!“ Howards Augenbraue zuckte ärgerlich: „Ich verbitte mir derlei Unterstellungen! Ich habe der jungen Dame lediglich einige Tipps für einen größeren Verkaufserfolg zukommen lassen!“

 

„Und dafür bist du hierher zurückgekehrt?! Und hast uns mitgeschleppt?!“

 

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, irgendwen ‚mitgeschleppt‘ zu haben, Kanda. Ich habe die anderen nicht protestieren hören.“

 

„Du hörst mich protestieren!“

 

„Du zählst nicht, weil du immer protestierst!“

 

„Du-“

 

Yu musste abbrechen, als ihm von hinten gewaltsam ein Würstchen in Blätterteig in den Mund geschoben wurde. Allen – ebenfalls mit einem derart geschmackvollen Knebel versehen – und Johnny warfen sich ihm ausgelassen von beiden Seiten über die Schultern. „Link! Link“, rief der Wissenschaftler, „Da drüben gibt es Karussells! Und einen Krippen-Streichelzoo! Und sogar kostenlos Kräuterbonbons zum Probieren!“

 

Howards Augen weiteten sich bei der letzten Bemerkung in kindlicher Begeisterung, doch er bewies die verpflichtende Beherrschung eines Erwachsenen, indem er nicht blindlings losstürmte, sondern sich elegant räusperte und seine Freunde in der Richtung vor sich her scheuchte, in die Allen strahlend fuchtelte: „Nun, in dem Fall verschwenden wir besser keine Zeit. Weise uns den Weg, Walker.“

 

„Oche Doche!“

 

Yu versuchte sich gegen die Schubrichtung zu stemmen, doch gegen die geballte Kraft von gleich drei erklärten Zuckerschnuten kam selbst er nicht an. „Ist ja gut! Ich komm ja mit, Himmelnocheins! Mist, warum muss ich diesen albernen Dünnsinn noch gleich mitmachen?!“, fauchte er und wand sich entschlossen aus ihrem Griff. Während Allen und Johnny daraufhin munter vornewegstürmten, legte Howard milde lächelnd eine Hand auf den Unterarm des gereizt brummelnden Exorzisten: „Es nennt sich ‚Spaß haben‘, Kanda. Lass dich doch einfach darauf ein und entspann dich. Wir haben es uns redlich verdient.“

 

Yu hob fassungslos eine Augenbraue: „... Hast ausgerechnet du mich gerade zu einem lockereren Lebenswandel aufgefordert, Krähe? Du?!“ Howard runzelte vorwurfsvoll die Stirn und legte beleidigt die Hände hinter seinem Rücken ineinander: „Du wirst es vielleicht nicht für möglich halten, aber mir ist das Konzept ‚Freizeitvergnügen‘ nicht gänzlich fremd! Ich bin schließlich kein Roboter!“ „Oh, tatsächlich?“, mokierte sich Yu über die Beteuerung, „Entschuldige. Manchmal vergesse ich das aus mir wirklich völlig schleierhaften Gründen!“

 

Die beiden sahen sich eine Weile herausfordernd an, doch dann schnaubten sie gleichzeitig mit kaum sichtbarem Lächeln auf den Lippen und folgten ihren Kameraden, die sie bereits mit heftigem Winken und Rufen zur Eile aufforderten.


	17. Zu viele Köche verderben den Brei

„Gil, nun hör endlich auf, den Mürbeteig zu kneten! Da ist keine Hefe drin, du brauchst keine Luft hineinzuschlagen! Mit deiner Körperwärme machst du es nur noch schlimmer! Pack ihn in das feuchte Tuch da und leg ihn draußen auf die Fensterbank, vielleicht kriegen wir ihn wieder halbwegs hin, wenn er kalt genug- WALKER! HALT DEN SCHNEEBESEN NICHT SO WAAGERE-“

 

Howard ließ seine Stirn in die offene Hand fallen, als sich ein Regen aus Eiweißtröpfchen über Tisch und Exorzisten ergoss. Nach knapp zwei Stunden freundlicher „Hilfe“ der Chaotenbrüder wusste er nicht mehr, warum er das Angebot überhaupt angenommen hatte. Hätte er auf ihre fragwürdige Unterstützung verzichtet, wäre er schon lange fertig gewesen, doch so hinderten ihn überarbeitete, fehlerhaft abgemessene oder schlichtweg mit wild durcheinander gewürfelten Inhaltsstoffen überladene Teige hartnäckig am Weiterkommen, Glasuren wurden fertiggestellt, noch bevor die Plätzchen überhaupt ausgestochen waren und trockneten somit kümmerlich vor sich hin und all ihre gekauften Zutaten schwanden sowieso zusehends.

 

Es war keinesfalls so, dass seine Freunde überhaupt nicht backen konnten, doch sie waren an diesem Tag ob der Freude, es zusammen tun zu können, einfach viel zu aufgekratzt, um vor einer Handlung vernünftig nachzudenken.

 

Hinter ihm streute Johnny gerade Zuckerperlen in den blubbernden Honig – oder versuchte es zumindest, ehe er ihn mit einem flinken Griff davon abhielt. „Gil“, presste er in tadelndem Tonfall hervor, während er den viel zu heißen Topf von der Kochplatte zog, „ich habe dich gebeten, den Honig aufzulösen, nicht ihn zu einem steinharten Klumpen einzukochen! Lass ihn abkühlen, bevor du die restlichen Bestandteile unterrührst. Und ganz zu schweigen davon, dass die Zuckerperlen sich in der Hitze aufgelöst hätten: Wo wolltest du damit hin?!“

 

Johnny kratzte sich reumütig im Nacken und stellte das Röhrchen zurück auf den Tisch: „Tut mir leid, ich dachte, ein wenig Glitzertand sähe bestimmt hübsch aus in den braunen Keksen ...“ „Tolle Idee“, lobte Allen begeistert. „Scheißidee“, kommentierte Yu hingegen, der etwas abseits am Tisch hockte und lustlos in einem Klumpen Butter rührte. Er freute sich insgeheim auf die Honigkuchen, die unverziert nicht so überladen süß schmeckten und war froh, dass Howard sie hatte retten können. „Ich gebe Kanda recht“, entschied der Inspektor streng, „du kannst die Zuckermenge nicht einfach beliebig erhöhen! Sie würden völlig auseinanderlaufen, vom Geschmack mal abgesehen ... Walker, nimm die Finger aus dem Fleischwolf! Wir machen noch mehr Spritzgebäck, es ist also nicht nötig, das Gerät zu reinigen! Du willst doch nur die Teigreste vertilgen!“ Allen lutschte enttäuscht die Überreste von seinen Fingern: „Och, Link, das Naschen ist doch das Beste am Teigmachen!“

 

„Wozu dann noch backen?! Hier hast du die Schüssel! Iss nach Herzenslust!“

 

„Woah! Danke!“

 

„NIMM DIE PFOTEN WEG!!!“

 

„Aber du hast doch-“

 

„Das war Ironie und du tätest besser daran, die Erkennungsmerkmale zu lernen.“

 

„Spielverderber!“

 

„He, Link“, mischte sich Johnny ein, „was ist das hier für ein Zeug?“ „Das ist das Kardamom-Pulver für die Lebkuchen. Ein halber Teelöffel pro Rezept“, seufzte der Inspektor und kippte sich mit dem Zeigefinger den Rand von Yus Schüssel entgegen, um zu sehen, wie weit er mit seiner Aufgabe gekommen war, „... Habe ich nicht gesagt, du sollst sie schlagen, Kanda? So wird das nie was mit dem Butterkrem für die Doppeldecker ...“ Yu sah ihn finster an: „Ich werd gleich noch was ganz anderes schlagen ...“ Howard ließ ermattet den Kopf in den Nacken fallen: „Du brauchst nicht immer gleich so defensiv zu werden, wenn dich jemand kritisiert. Hast du schon mal daran gedacht, dass dir Gehorchen keinen Zacken aus der Krone bricht?“ Yu rümpfte stur die Nase: „Bin doch kein Hund ... Wachhund!“ „So meinte ich das nicht“, Howard lenkte hilfesuchend den Blick gen Himmel, „aber meinen Anweisungen zu folgen, wenn es um die Herstellung simplen Gebäcks geht, sollte selbst dich nicht überford- GIL! ICH SAGTE TEELÖFFEL, NICHT SUPPENKELLEN!!!“

 

Aus purem Reflex packte er ein Päckchen Mehl und schleuderte es Johnny mit aller Macht an den Kopf. Der Beutel platzte beim Aufprall auf dessen Stirn.

 

Nachdem sie sich gute zehn Minuten ihren Hustenanfällen hingegeben hatten, platzte auch Howards Kragen. „RAUS“, brüllte er und trat, schob und zwängte seine „Helfer“, die sich nur ungern entfernen ließen, aus der Küche, „Verschwindet! Macht irgendwas Sinnvolles, wie euch gegenseitig auf die Nerven gehen oder Rasenmähen!“

 

„Aber Link, draußen liegt doch metertief Schnee!“

 

„Ironie, Walker! Geh es nachschlagen!“

 

„... Oh.“

 

Er knallte ihnen die Tür in die Rücken und atmete erleichtert auf, was erneut in ein angestrengtes Husten überging. Dann besah er sich das ganze Ausmaß der Bescherung und ächzte verloren.

 

Es würde ihn einiges an Mühe kosten, die heillose Unordnung aufzuräumen, aber vielleicht würden sie an diesem Abend doch noch einige tatsächlich fertiggestellte Plätzchen genießen können, bei denen nicht die Gefahr bestand, auf ein Nest scharfen Senf oder Pfefferkörner zu beißen.


	18. Ausgespielte Autorität

„Puh, endlich angekommen“, stöhnte Allen und reckte und streckte sich genüsslich, nachdem er von dem kleinen Trittbrett am Ausgang des Wagons gehüpft war. Glücklich darüber, sich wieder freier bewegen und frische Luft atmen zu können, vollführte er einige Dehnübungen und wandte sich dann seinen Begleitern zu, die hinter ihm das Zugabteil verließen: „Dieses ganze Gepolter während der Fahrt ist echt manchmal nicht auszuhalten ...“

 

Howard half einer älteren Dame heraus und tadelte kopfschüttelnd: „Wir können froh sein, dass die Züge überhaupt wieder fahren, also beschwer dich nicht über derlei Bagatellen. Es ist mir immer noch lieber, als mich über die unwegsamen Straßen zu quälen.“ Er verbeugte sich im Zuge ihrer Danksagung und murmelte, als sie weit genug entfernt war: „Hm, ziemlich groß und belebt, diese Stadt. Hoffen wir, dass uns der Orden nicht schon erwartet ...“

 

„Wenn, kriegen sie was aufs Maul, wie immer“, zischte Yu aggressiv und packte Mugen fester. Howard musterte ihn verdrossen: „Du genießt es, meine Ko... ehemaligen Kollegen zu Klump zu schlagen, nicht wahr?“ „Oh, es erscheint mir nicht so, als würdest du dich bei Begebenheit vornehm zurückhalten“, konterte Yu nicht weniger missgestimmt.

 

„Ich kann mir Zurückhaltung nicht erlauben. Mein Leben hängt davon ab.“

 

„Nein, was für ein Zufall! Hier gibt es noch mindestens zwei Leute mehr, auf die das ebenfalls zutrifft!“

 

Johnny spitzte nach einer geistigen Zählung des Personalbestands entsetzt die Ohren: „Zwei? ... He ... Meinst du etwa mich?!“ Die beiden musterten ihn ausdruckslos und eisiger Schweiß brach in seinem Nacken aus, als Howard lapidar erklärte: „Du hast dich geweigert, deine Erinnerungen an den Orden auszulöschen. Es sollte dich nicht sonderlich überraschen, dass der nächstbeste Schritt ist, dich auszulöschen.“

 

Während sich der Wissenschaftler zutiefst verstört die Haare raufte und in Panik hin und her rannte, wandte sich der Inspektor in hinterhältiger Schadenfreude wieder Yu zu: „Ich frage mich, wie lange dir der Orden deine Voreingenommenheit noch durchgehen lassen wird.“ Die beiden funkelten sich wütend an und Allen hob fragend eine Hand: „Was meinst du damit, Link?“ Der Angesprochene ließ den Blickkontakt nicht abreißen: „Du solltest eines nie vergessen: Kanda ist ein Marschall des Schwarzen Ordens. Offiziell reist er gar nicht mit uns, er verfolgt uns, Walker.“ „Che, gute Arbeit, mich wie außen vor erscheinen zu lassen, Krähe“, grinste Yu humorlos, „Ich frage mich nur, wer sich hier tatsächlich nicht ganz für eine Seite entscheiden kann ...“

 

Allen baute sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und stimmte in den visuellen Schlagabtausch mit ein: „He, lass ja Link in Frieden, du idiotischer Kanda! Er hat nichts getan, um so ein Misstrauen zu verdienen, klar?!“ „Oh“, erwiderte Yu gespielt überrascht, „Glaubst du nicht, dass dir da vielleicht etwas ein klein wenig die Urteilskraft vernebelt? Ein Riesenberg Fressalien vielleicht?! Du solltest weniger mit dem Bauch und mehr mit dem Verstand denken, Bohnenstange!“

 

Wie aufs Stichwort ertönte ein intensives Magengrollen in ihrer Mitte.

 

Allens Blick verfinsterte sich: „... Das beweist gar nichts.“

 

Johnnys aufgeregte Stimme riss sie aus ihrem Streit: „He, Leute! Seht doch nur mal, was es hier gibt!“ Howard, nicht sonderlich daran interessiert, den Rest des Tages in einem störrischen Patt zu verbringen, senkte seufzend den Blick und ging an ihnen vorbei: „Wir kommen, Gil. Was hast du nun wieder gefunden ...?“ Yu schnaubte nur ob Allens beleidigtem Stirnrunzeln und folgte dem Inspektor. Allen schmollte, beseelt von einem seltsamen Gefühl der Niederlage und stampfte hinterdrein. Als er sah, worauf Johnny ihre Aufmerksamkeit gelenkt hatte, vergaß er jedoch auf einen Schlag alle bitteren Gedanken.

 

„WEIHNACHTSBÄUME!!!“

 

„Oh nein“, murmelte Howard leidend, als der Jugendliche freudig erregt an ihm vorbei auf den Wissenschaftler zustürmte, der bereits in ein Gespräch mit dem Händler vertieft war. Yu stöhnte: „Drei ... Zwei ... Eins ...“

 

„LASST UNS EINEN KAUFEN!!!“

 

Kam es zuverlässig wie aus einem Mund.

 

„NEIN!“

 

Kam es simultan zurück.

 

„Aber Liiiiiiiink ...“

 

„Vergiss es, Walker. Haltet euch in dieser Sache gefälligst an Kanda.“

 

Yu marschierte betont kühl an dem Stand vorbei: „Wozu einen kaufen, wenn wir morgen wieder abreisen müssen?“ „Ja, nun ... Ähm ...“, begann Johnny und schluckte eingeschüchtert, als Yus stechende Pupillen ahnungsvoll in seine Richtung wanderten, „Da ist eine Sache, die wir gern mit euch besprechen möchten ... Wir haben uns unterhalten, vorhin im Zug, und wir ... wir haben uns entschieden ... Äh ...“ Er trat einen Schritt zurück hinter Allen und verstummte. „Dass wir die letzten Tage bis nach Weihnachten hier verbringen werden“, vervollständigte Allen tapfer den Satz.

 

Yus Kopf legte sich betont langsam schiefer und schiefer, bis er fast grotesk verdreht die dämonisch aus seinem Körper hervor sickernde dunkle Aura unterstrich. Sein Blick hätte einen Halloween-Kürbis aushöhlen können: „... Wollt ihr mich verarschen?“ Allen presste trotzig die Lippen aufeinander und verschränkte, jedes wohldurchdachte Argument abschmetternd, die Arme vor der Brust. Howard sah nicht minder entgeistert aus als Yu erbost: „Aber Walker, das ... Ich kann euch ja verstehen, aber es ist viel zu gefährlich für uns und-“ Allens Kopf drehte sich ihm zu und die schmollende Unterlippe schob sich noch weiter vor. Howard blinzelte irritiert und senkte dann geschlagen das Haupt: „In dem Zustand kann man nicht vernünftig mit dir reden. Macht, was ihr wollt.“ Damit war für ihn die Sache – zumindest vorerst – erledigt, und so kramte er ein schmales Büchlein aus der Tasche und begann kurzerhand zu lesen.

 

Yu starrte jeden von ihnen stumm an, doch dann warf er frustriert die Hände in die Höhe: „Verdammt nochmal! FEIN! Wir werden ja sehen, wohin uns eure Einfältigkeit führt!“ Allen und Johnny jubelten befreit und legten ihr Erspartes für den größten Baum zusammen, den der freundliche Waldarbeiter anzubieten hatte. Stolz bewunderten sie das ein gutes Stück über ihre Köpfe ragende Exemplar. „Okay“, verkündete Allen gutgelaunt, „Johnny, du trägst mit mir die Spitze und Kanda-“

 

Einige Zeit später auf der Suche nach einem geeigneten Gasthof ächzten Wissenschaftler und Exorzist unter dem Gewicht und dem stechenden Nadelwerk der Tanne. Vorsichtig lugten sie über ihre Schultern zurück: „Ka... Kanda ...? Link ...? Könntet ihr wirklich nicht für ganz kurz-“ Yus Kopf legte sich erneut bizarr schief: „... Hmmm?“

 

„Ni... Nichts. Schon gut.“

 

Yu nickte verstörend bedächtig: „Ein Glück. Irgendwie hatte ich das ungute Gefühl, ihr kleinen Mistpenner wolltet mich dazu verdonnern, euren Scheiß zu schleppen! Freut mich, dass ihr noch nicht ganz dem Wahn anheimgefallen seid, sonst hätte ich euch – so ungern ich das natürlich auch getan hätte – Kraft meines Amtes als Marschall von eurem Leid erlösen müssen ...“

 

Mit dem Daumen schob er Mugen in der Scheide langsam vor und zurück und brachte die beiden Zentren seiner Aufmerksamkeit dazu, Sturzbäche von Angstschweiß zu transpirierten. Hilfesuchend lenkten sie ihre flehenden Blicke auf Howard, der in sein Buch vertieft hinter Yu herging.

 

Der Inspektor bewies an diesem Tage ein außerordentliches Interesse an seiner Lektüre.


	19. Individualismus auf die Spitze getrieben

Allen und Johnny hüpften frohgemut um den mit freundlicher Unterstützung ihrer netten Wirtsfamilie aufgestellten Weihnachtsbaum herum und sangen die Weihnachtslieder, die sie vor gar nicht so langer Zeit gelernt hatten. Wie immer duldeten Howard und Yu die Anwandlungen eine Zeitlang, sahen sich jedoch gezwungen, einzugreifen, als der dritte Nachbar wüste Drohungen ausstoßend an die Wände hämmerte.

 

Yus Fuß schoss zwischen Allens Beine und brachte ihn so mit einem spitzen Schrei zu Fall. Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen starrte er verärgert auf seinen Kollegen hinab: „Wenn ihr euch weiter benehmt wie Hexen auf dem Blocksberg, werden sie uns bald die Inquisition auf den Hals hetzen! Haltet jetzt also endlich die Klappe!“ „Er hat recht, Walker“, wandte Howard vorsorglich ein, als der Jugendliche aufsprang und sich drohend vor Yu aufbaute, „die anderen Gäste haben euch nun wirklich lang genug ertragen.“ „Nun ja“, Johnny kratzte sich verlegen lachend am Hinterkopf, „das ist wohl wahr. Entschuldigt, wir freuen uns nur so dermaßen über den Baum! Es herrscht irgendwie eine ganz andere Atmosphäre damit! Irgendwie besonders!“

 

Sie musterten die Tanne eine Weile andächtig, bis Allen nachdenklich murmelte: „Aber irgendwas fehlt.“ „Nun, normalerweise werden Weihnachtsbäume geschmückt“, kommentierte Howard trocken. „Aber wir haben keinen Christbaumschmuck“, ließ sich Johnny enttäuscht vernehmen. „Wir werden nicht unser sauer verdientes Geld für Zeug rausschmeißen, das wir am Ende sowieso wieder zurücklassen müssen“, warnte Yu eindringlich. „Aber ein Baum ohne Schmuck ist kein Christbaum“, jammerte Allen. „Bis eben gerade ist es euch noch nicht mal aufgefallen“, wies Howard ihn kopfschüttelnd zurecht. „Das war doch nur eine Frage der Zeit“, rechtfertigte sich Johnny leidenschaftlich. „Wir werden nicht unser sauer verdientes Geld für Zeug rausschmeißen, das wir am Ende sowieso wieder zurücklassen müssen“, warnte Yu eindringlicher.

 

Sie senkten simultan gedankenverloren den Blick.

 

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir ... Nun ... etwas Alltägliches als Ersatz verwendeten?“ fragte Allen zögerlich. „Hm ... Es müsste nur glitzern“, überlegte Howard laut. „Ich ... könnte meinen Schraubenschlüsselsatz zur Verfügung stellen ...?“, schlug Johnny schüchtern vor. „Wie wärʼs mit Münzen? Soll mir recht sein, solange sie diesen Raum nicht verlassen“, zeigte sich Yu erstaunlich kooperativ.

 

Eine Stunde später baumelten einige Schrauben, zugehörige kleine Schlüssel, Allens Jonglierbälle und ein Viertel ihrer Barschaft – der Rest bestand leider aus Banknoten – an den Zweigen, befestigt mit Kerzenwachs und Zwirn aus Howards Notfallnähkästchen. Sie unterzogen das Ergebnis einer eingehenden Musterung.

 

„Sieht irgendwie noch recht kahl aus, findet ihr nicht?“, brummte Allen unzufrieden. „Das kommt davon, wenn man in seiner Gier gleich den größten Baum mitnehmen muss“, warf Howard ihm vor. „Durchs Sticheln wird er auch nicht voller“, erinnerte Johnny. „Dann bastelt Schleifen aus den Scheinen. Aber wenn ihr auch nur einen kaputtreißt, verarbeite ich euch zu Christbaumschmuck“, knurrte Yu. „Er sieht trauriger aus als vorher“, beschwerte sich Allen lautstark. „Warum gehen wir nicht und versuchen was aufzutreiben, was wir umsonst bekommen?“, fragte Howard geistesabwesend. „Das ist eine gute Idee! Wir treffen uns in einer Stunde wieder hier“, rief Johnny begeistert. „Worauf hab ich mich hier wieder eingelassen?“, stöhnte Yu.

 

Zwei Stunden später betrachteten sie erneut ihr Werk. Das grüne Astwerk zierten nun Dutzende von Taschenuhren, die Johnny unter dem Vorwand der Reparatur zusammengebettelt hatte, hübsche Bänder, von Allen frostfrisch stibitzt von den Dekorationen der städtischen Parktannen, Kaffeelöffel, die Howard klammheimlich der Küche „entliehen“ hatte und in buntes Glitzerpapier gewickelte Bonbons, die Yu auf der Suche nach kostenlosem Tand von auf Anhieb verliebten Frauen zugesteckt bekommen hatte, die allerdings zur Hälfte bereits von seinen Freunden vertilgt worden waren.

 

„Wir haben es geschafft“, jubilierte Allen. „Nein, irgendwas fehlt noch immer“, grübelte Howard angestrengt. „Stimmt. Ich komm nur nicht drauf, was“, unterstütze Johnny seine These. „Na spitze! Seid ihr noch nicht zufrieden?!“, schimpfte Yu. „Nörgelsack“, nuschelte Allen in seinen Bart. „Nein! Spitze! Das ist es“, rief Howard. „Genau! Obenrum fehlt ein Blickfänger“, stimmte Johnny enthusiastisch mit ein. „Kümmert ihr euch drum. Ich hab keine Lust mehr“, winkte Yu genervt ab.

 

„Warte“, Howard fasste seinen Ellenbogen und schob ihn energisch Richtung Baum, während er ihm seinen schmalen, weißen Schal vom Hals zog, den er seit seiner Suche draußen nicht abgelegt hatte, „Heb mich mal hoch!“

 

„Wa-“

 

„Tuʼs doch einfach, idiotischer Kanda!“

 

„Ja, Kanda, hilf ihm doch einfach!“

 

Yu stöhnte gereizt, tat jedoch wie geheißen und leistete Howard Räuberleiter, um ihn dann auf einer Schulter zu balancieren. Howard umwickelte die Spitze des Baums mit dem weißen Stoff, dann nahm er seinen Rosenkranz ab und legte ihn locker über den hellen Grund. Das relativ große Kreuz schob er in die Blickrichtung seiner Freunde. Anschließend sprang er von Yus Arm und sie begutachteten das Ergebnis. Dann sahen sie sich gegenseitig an und lächelten.

 

Perfekt.


	20. Die gehen mir langsam auf die Nerven!

Yu wetzte durch die verschneiten Gassen des weniger wohnlichen Distrikts der Stadt, hastiges Trampeln schwerer Stiefel nicht weit hinter sich vernehmend. Dieser verdammte Orden! Andauernd musste die kirchliche Garde ihnen Striche durch die einfachsten Rechnungen machen! Keinen Schritt konnten sie über einen lauschigen Marktplatz tun, ohne Gefahr zu laufen, von ihr entdeckt zu werden!

 

Offensichtlich waren sie in letzter Zeit etwas zu unvorsichtig geworden.

 

Er schlug einen Haken und tauchte ins Dunkel einer Mauernische. Nur wenige Augenblicke danach stürmten fünf kapuzenbewährte, stämmige Männer an seinem Versteck vorbei. Als sie merkten, dass sie ihn aus den Augen verloren hatten, hielten sie abrupt an, diskutierten eine Weile aufgeregt miteinander, kehrten um und rannten zurück in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren.

 

Er atmete auf. Sie waren nicht in erster Linie hinter ihm her, weshalb sie wahrscheinlich nicht ganz so großen Elan in die Verfolgung gesteckt hatten. Aber er hatte beim besten Willen keine Lust mit ihnen zu reden, und so war er beim ersten Blickkontakt getürmt.

 

Froh, der Konfrontation aus dem Weg gegangen zu sein, glitt er aus dem Versteck ...

 

Und ächzte laut auf, als sich ihm ein Gewicht direkt in die Vorderseite warf. Er fiel zurück ins Dunkel mit dem Unterschied, dass er sich dieses Mal nicht auf den Beinen halten konnte und etwas Schweres auf ihm landete. Oder besser gesagt, jemand.

 

Er packte den Arm, mit dem ihm rigoros der Mund zugehalten wurde und trachtete danach, ihn schmerzhaft zu verdrehen, um seinen Aggressor zum Rückzug zu bewegen, doch Howards Stimme drang ihm rechtzeitig ins Ohr.

 

„Still, wenn du bei uns bleiben willst!“

 

Yu runzelte irritiert die Stirn, entschied sich jedoch dazu, fürs erste nachzugeben und ließ die Hand sinken.

 

Howard tat es ihm nach einigen prüfenden Sekunden gleich, ohne den Blick von dem abzuwenden, was ihn offensichtlich so sehr verstörte.

 

„Was ist los?“, flüsterte Yu, unruhig über die ungewöhnliche Anspannung in den Gliedern des Spions. Howard legte grimmig einen Finger an die Lippen: „... Leute von Krähe.“ „Mist, verdammter, geht mir diese Scheiße auf den Sack „, zischte Yu zornig, „Wo sind die anderen?“ „Um Gil brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen, der ist gut versteckt“, raunte Howard, „Aber ich weiß nicht, wo Walker steckt. Ich war auf dem Weg zu ihm, als ich mit dir zusammengestoßen bin.“

 

„Es ist Sonntag, Himmelnocheins! Hat dieses Dreckspack nichts Besseres zu tun als hart arbeitende Leute um ihre wohlverdienten Feiertage zu bringen!?“

 

„Pst, sei still! Wenn sie uns finden, machen sie mich kalt und dich schleppen sie vor die Großmarschälle! So sehr dir Ersteres wahrscheinlich auch Vergnügen bereiten würde, die Anhörung würde dir sicher keinen Spaß machen!“

 

„Du glaubst nicht wirklich, dass ich mich einfach ergeben würde, oder?“

 

„Meinst du, sie würden dir eine Wahl lassen?“

 

„Ihr seid nicht so stark, wie ihr denkt. Johnny habe ich von ʼnem Trio eurer Sorte befreit, und das allein.“

 

„Das waren mit Sicherheit nicht mehr als D-Klasse-Agenten – Krähes Laufburschen, Kanda. Wenn sie gewusst hätten, dass du so tatkräftig einschreitest, hätten sie ein ganz anderes Kaliber geschickt.“

 

Jetzt packte Yu Howard am Arm und hob ein Bein, um ihn unsanft von sich herunter zu treten und sich über ihn zu rollen. Auf das verdutzte Blinzeln des Inspektors hin grinste er überheblich: „Ich habe gerade den Handlanger des ganz großen Bosses festgenagelt. Und vor euch soll ich mich fürchten?“

 

Schritte erklangen in ihrer Nähe, kaum hörbar und ausgesprochen trittsicher und präzise, ganz anders als jene der ungeschickten und auf rohe Gewalt ausgerichteten Ritter. Howards Augen weiteten sich und seine Hand fuhr in Yus Kragen, als wollte er ihn davon abhalten, sein übertriebenes Selbstvertrauen zu demonstrieren und ihr Versteck kurzerhand zu verlassen. Yu runzelte die Stirn, hatte er doch sowieso nicht die Absicht, blindlings vorzupreschen. Stattdessen beugte er sich noch etwas weiter über Howard und bedeckte dessen hellen Mantel mit seinem schwarzen. Er seufzte gereizt, doch so leise wie möglich.

 

Wie lange würden sie wohl wieder in dieser unbequemen Lage verharren müssen, bis die Gefahr gebannt war? Soviel also zu einem warmen, gemütlichen Sonntag. Nun, warm war es ja, allerdings ging diese Wärme in letzter Zeit eindeutig zu oft aus intimer Nähe zu dem unausstehlichen Inspektor hervor. Doch Yu wollte sich nicht unbedingt in diesem Augenblick darüber beschweren. Und außerdem ...

 

Solange er oben liegen konnte, war ihm jede Stellung recht.


	21. So viel zu tun, so wenig Zeit

Yu hockte mit verschränkten Armen im Schneidersitz auf der Couch und brodelte. Nichts Neues eigentlich, doch an diesem Tage war er besonders schlechtgelaunt und das nicht etwa wegen den Dummheiten Außenstehender, sondern wegen des hauseigenen Wahnsinns seiner Reisebegleiter.

 

Johnny, Howard und Allen rannten wie aufgescheuchte Hühner hin und her, putzten dort die Fenster, rissen hier den Inhalt der Schubladen heraus, um danach die ganze Schublade auf den Kopf zu stellen und darin herum zu wischen, wuschen Wäsche, trockneten Wäsche, bügelten Wäsche, räumten die Inneneinrichtung von links nach rechts, klopften Teppiche aus, wischten den Boden, spülten, gingen fort, kamen mit Tüten vollgepackt wieder, scheuchten ihn vom Sofa, scheuchten ihn vom Tisch, scheuchten ihn vom Bett, scheuchten ihn zurück zum Sofa und er hatte die Nase gestrichen voll!

 

Als die pochenden Adern an seiner Schläfe schon zu platzen drohten, zückte er Mugen, richtete es aus und stieß es pfeilschnell geradeaus in die Luft.

 

Howard rannte beinahe von rechts in die Schneide hinein, die anderen beiden schafften es gerade noch, ihren Lauf von links zu unterbrechen, ehe sie lebenswichtige Körperteile einbüßten. Nach einem ersten heillosen Durcheinander richteten sich drei überaus zornige Blicke auf ihn und alle fingen gleichzeitig mehr oder weniger schonend an, ihn zurechtzuweisen.

 

„DU IDIOTISCHER KANDA! BIST DU NOCH GANZ DICHT?!“

 

„Kanda, was sollte das?! Sowas ist brandgefährlich!“

 

„Hast du den Verstand verloren?! Da kann man doch zu Schaden kommen!“

 

„Willst du, dass uns was abfällt, du Schwachsinniger?!“

 

„Warum hast du das gemacht?! Was, wenn wir nicht mehr hätten bremsen können?!“

 

„Du siehst doch, dass wir keine Zeit für solche geschmacklosen Scherze haben!“

 

Yus Lidmuskel zuckte und zuckte, bis er schließlich explodierte: „MAUL HALTEN!!!“ Seine Freunde stutzten verdutzt und vergaßen über die Überraschung jedwede Beschwerden. Er schnaubte erleichtert, dankbar für die plötzlich einsetzende Stille und sah sie dann stirnrunzelnd an: „Meine Güte, beruhigt euch doch endlich mal! Es ist Weihnachten, ich denke, es ist eine Zeit der Ruhe und Besinnung?! Stattdessen seid ihr in heller Aufregung und führt euch auf, als stünde uns morgen das Jüngste Gericht bevor! Lasst euch gefälligst nicht von eurer Nervosität überwältigen und atmet doch einfach mal durch!“

 

Sie starrten ihn nur konsterniert an, blinzelten simultan und wechselten schließlich einen gegenseitigen, prüfenden Blick.

 

Einige Zeit später saß Yu immer noch auf der Couch. Der Unterschied zu vorher bestand darin, dass er durch seine zugeschwollenen Augen kaum noch etwas erkennen konnte. Die vielen Beulen und blauen Flecken an seinem Körper brannten unangenehm, doch er konnte sie zu seinem Leidwesen nicht betasten, denn seine Gliedmaßen waren durch unzählige Talismane fest zusammengezurrt. Noch nicht einmal über die rüde Behandlung beschweren konnte er sich, hatte ihm Howard auf Allens Geheiß doch auch sorgsam den Mund gestopft.

 

Seine Freunde hatten ihre eifrigen Beschäftigungen wieder aufgenommen. Ab und zu erreichte zorniges Gemurmel seine Ohren, das sich verdächtig nach „Typen ohne was Vernünftiges zu tun haben gut reden“, „Das ist wieder typisch“ oder „Sich um nix kümmern, aber fette Lippe riskieren“ anhörte.


	22. Das typische Verhalten hungriger Individuen in Konfrontation mit einem Feiertag

„Sieh mal hier, Gil“, überlegte Howard laut und hielt dem Kameraden ein kleines Gläschen unter die Nase, „wäre das nicht ein brauchbarer Kompromiss?“ Johnny las das Etikett und rieb sich nachdenklich das Kinn: „Rapshonig? Aber der ist doch ganz genauso süß, Link! Wo ist da der Kompromiss?!“ „Der liegt darin, dass er dezent süß schmeckt und nicht so süß wie Akazienhonig“, klärte man ihn pedantisch auf, „Vertrau mir, er wird dir munden.“ „Aber ich will Tannenhonig“, drängte Johnny nörgelnd, „der schmeckt wenigstens nach mehr als Süß!“ Howard verschränkte unwillig die Arme vor der Brust: „Ich konsumiere auf gar keinen Fall ein Lebensmittel, das aus den Exkrementen niederster Insekten gewonnen wird!“

 

„... Du weißt wirklich, wie man jemandem den Geschmack verdirbt.“

 

„Nun versteh doch, Gil, ich kann mit Honigtauhonig nicht backen. Der ist einfach zu kräftig! Nur für Brotaufstrich ist er aber viel zu teuer!“

 

„Dann nehmen wir eben das!“

 

Johnny griff entschieden ins Regal und streckte Howard ein anderes Glas entgegen. „Buchweizenhonig“, die Augen des Inspektors leuchteten auf, „Damit werden traditionell Lebkuchen hergestellt. Akzeptiert!“ „Endlich“, stöhnte Johnny und machte einen Schritt weiter, um Butter in ihren Einkaufskorb zu werfen. Howard legte sie direkt wieder raus und wies auf einen Stapel darüber: „Nimm die da. Sie ist milder im Geschmack.“ „Das liegt daran, dass sie nicht gesalzen ist“, stöhnte Johnny, „Ich will aber gesalzene Butter!“ „Du nimmst mit deinen Crackern jeden Abend schon mehr als genug Salz zu dir“, ermahnte ihn sein Freund ernst.

 

„Wir fangen nicht wieder damit an!“

 

„Denk an deine Gesundheit!“

 

„Ich denke mehr an meine Gesundheit als irgendwer sonst, das kann ich dir versichern! Link, mach doch nicht wegen jedem einzelnen Teil einen derartigen Aufstand!“

 

„Ich mache keinen Aufstand, ich möchte lediglich, dass du dich ein bisschen bewusster ernährst!“

 

„Sagt derjenige, der Sahnetorte zum Frühstück verdrückt!“

 

„... Ich habe einen hervorragenden Stoffwechsel.“

 

„Anderweitig wüsste ich auch nicht, wie es angeht, dass du noch nicht aus jedweden Nähten geplatzt bist! ... Oh, sieh mal, Nüsse! Nehmen wir ein Tütchen?“

 

„Ich könnte auch Snacks aus Sonnenblumenkernen ...“

 

Howard brach ab, als er Johnnys ausdruckslosen Blick bemerkte und hüstelte vornehm in eine Hand: „... Naja, ab und zu soll man sich ja auch was gönnen. Aber nimm wenigstens Hasel- oder Walnüsse, die sind nicht ganz so teuer wie die anderen.“ „Okay“, rief Johnny glücklich und warf je eine Tüte in den Korb, „Na schön, was noch? Äpfel, Käse, Brot, Zwiebeln, Rote Bete, Gelbe Bohnen, Schlagsahne, Fleisch – Ich will nichts hören! – und Fisch ... Das war alles!“

 

„Das wurde aber verdammt nochmal auch Zeit!“

 

Sie sahen auf und folgten der zornigen Stimme zur Eingangstür des Lebensmittelgeschäfts, in dem sie sich befanden. Allen und Yu standen dort, Letzterer sie mit stechendem Blick durchbohrend, und hielten mit ihren Schwertern eine Horde wilder Bestien davon ab, die beengte Örtlichkeit zu stürmen.

 

„Seid ihr endlich fertig?!“, jammerte nun auch Allen und kreischte schmerzerfüllt auf, als ihm eines der Ungetüme herzhaft in den Unterarm biss, „Wenn nicht, dann beeilt euch! Wir können sie kaum noch zurückhalten!“ Wie zum Unterstreichen der Dringlichkeit seiner Behauptung drängten ihn die Gegner einen großen Schritt zurück, woraufhin auch Yu ächzend zurückweichen musste.

 

Johnny musterte den Pulk besorgt, der sich langsam aber stetig immer weiter vorwälzte, doch Howard schnaubte nur hochnäsig, wandte sich an den Mann, der hinter dem Verkaufstresen stand und legte das abgezählte Geld auf einem Teller ab: „Stimmt so.“ „Danke“, erwiderte der Verkäufer, ergriff jedoch plötzlich wimmernd seine Hand und beschwor ihn hilfesuchend, während er ambitioniert auf die Exorzisten wies, „Sie möchten diese beiden da nicht zufällig vermieten, oder?! Die Hilfe wäre mir von unschätzbarem Wert! Sie sehen das Dilemma! Es wird nicht nur heute so sein, morgen und übermorgen werden mich diese völlig verrückten Hausweiber schon zu Boden trampeln, wenn ich zur Öffnungszeit nur den Schlüssel im Schloss umdrehe! Ich könnte diese Jungs wirklich gut gebrauchen, um sie zur Räson zu bringen! Um die Feiertage herum schaden mir diese Furien mehr als sie nutzen!“

 

„JETZT MACHT ENDLICH ODER WOLLT IHR ÜBERRANNT WERDEN?!“

 

Yus zornentbrannter Ton ließ Howard erbarmungslos die Hand zurückziehen: „Tut mir leid, sie haben ihren eigenen Willen und ich kann sie Ihnen deshalb nicht einfach abtreten, so gern ich das in einem Fall auch täte.“ Er neigte den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite und wich so einer mit Nachdruck nach ihm geworfenen Blutwurst aus. „Ich zahle jeden Preis“, heulte der Verkäufer verzweifelt. Er sah ihn mitleidig, aber rigoros an: „Das klingt verlockend, aber ich muss weiterhin ablehnen. Gil, wir sind hier fertig.“

 

Er griff Johnny um die Hüfte, hievte sich den schockiert quiekenden Wissenschaftler über die Schulter und spurtete in genau jenem Augenblick los, in dem die Horde die Abwehr durchbrach und mit unheimlichen Brüllen den Raum stürmte. Während sie durch die Hintertür ins Freie stürzten, sah Johnny Allen und Yu kreischend unter der rollenden Masse verschwinden.

 

Weiß wie eine Wand wurde er draußen zurück auf die eigenen Füße gestellt und wischte sich mit einem Taschentuch kalten Angstschweiß von der Stirn: „M... meinst du nicht, dass wir ihnen vielleicht hätten beistehen sollen?“ Howard schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, das ist schon in Ordnung so. Du weißt doch, wie unbedingt diese beiden immer alles alleine regeln wollen. Nun können sie ihre Fähigkeit dazu unter Beweis stellen.“ Johnny rann ein besonders dicker Schweißtropfen von der Schläfe: „Du bist immer noch sauer wegen gestern, als Allen uns mit den ganzen Kerzen am Weihnachtsbaum überraschen wollte, deswegen alle ohne unsere Hilfe angezündet und dabei fast das Zimmer in Brand gesteckt hat, richtig?“ „Nein“, erwiderte Howard entschieden, doch seine betont steinerne Mimik machte es Johnny nicht schwer, dahinter einen deutlichen Verdruss über das unvernünftige Verhalten zu entdecken.


	23. Immaterielle Werte gut und schön, aber ...

„Ahahahahaha ... Würdest du das bitte wiederholen? Ich glaube, ich habe dich nicht richtig verstanden. Ich dachte nämlich wirklich für einen Moment, du hättest gesagt, dass du dich nicht an dem Geschenk für Link beteiligen willst.“

 

„Ich will mich nicht an dem Geschenk für die Krähe beteiligen. Warum auch?!“

 

„Ahahahahaha ... Würdest du das bitte wiederholen? Ich glaube, ich habe dich nicht richtig-“

 

„Du hast mich verdammt nochmal richtig verstanden“, brüllte Yu Allen entnervt ins Gesicht, der ihn daraufhin nur nach wie vor begriffsstutzig anstarrte. „Lass mich das klarstellen“, murmelte er schließlich vorsichtig, „Wir haben abgemacht, dass jeder nur ein Geschenk bekommt, um unseren Sparstrumpf nicht überzustrapazieren und jetzt sagst du, du hättest für Link kein Geld übrig?“ „Ganz recht. Warum sollte ich dem Wachhund was schenken wollen?!“, entrüstete sich Yu, „Er hat sich auf eigenen Wunsch in unsere Gruppe gedrängt, ich trau ihm nicht und außerdem hat er ausdrücklich gesagt, dass er kein Geschenk will! Was ich übrigens auch erwähnt habe, aber offensichtlich überhört ihr die Wünsche anderer elegant, wenn sie euch nicht in den Kram passen!“ „Aber wir haben schon für jeden was“, empörte sich Allen schrill, „Wenn du jetzt kneifst, bekommt Link was viel Billigeres!“

 

„Gut! Vielleicht merkt er dann endlich, dass er unerwünscht ist!“

 

Allen starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Dann kamen die Tränen. Sie stiegen in den blauen Augen auf wie Tsunamis, brachen den Damm und quollen hemmungslos über die Unterlider, als sprudelte eine unerschöpfliche Quelle aus Allens Kopf. Seine vorgeschobene Unterlippe half nicht im Geringsten, die Massen an Salzwasser zu unterdrücken und das Wimmern, welches aus tiefster Kehle ins Freie hallte, erinnerte an einen geprügelten Welpen.

 

Yus Augenbraue zuckte, als er die Bescherung sah, die er angerichtet hatte. Er packte seinen Kollegen am Kragen und schüttelte ihn kräftig: „Hör gefälligst auf, wegen jeder Lappalie zu Heulen anzufangen! Er sagt, er will nichts, ich sage, ich will nichts, also wo ist dein gottverdammtes Problem?!“

 

Vom Krach aufgescheucht kam Johnny durch die Tür gestürzt: „Was ist los?! Was ist passier... Allen, um Himmels Willen, was hast du denn?!“ Er fiel Yu in den Arm und trennte sie erfolgreich: „Kanda, was hast du jetzt schon wieder gemacht?! Lass ihn los, du machst es doch nur noch schlimmer!“ Er rückte Allen ein wenig weg von dem beleidigten Japaner und legte ihm beide Hände auf die Schultern: „Jetzt beruhig dich doch, Allen! Sag mir, was los ist!“

 

„Kanga ... gner igniokische ... Kanga uill Ink ningst su ... su Eihnangten schengen!“

 

Johnny hielt in seinen Tröstungsversuchen inne.

 

Yu schwante umgehend Übles und ganz zuverlässig drehte ihm der Wissenschaftler denn auch den Kopf zu, als die ersten Tränen schon aus den Augenwinkeln tropften: „Ka... Kanga ... Wie gannngst u nur so ... so ngemeing sein ...?!“ Yu hatte das Bedürfnis, die Stirn gegen etwas Hartes zu schmettern, doch er widerstand ihm und schrie stattdessen gereizt auf: „SCHEISSE NOCH EINS, warum muss es immer nach eurem Willen gehen?! Ich denk nicht im Traum dran, in dieser Sache einzurenken, also versucht ja nicht, mich mit euren völlig haltlosen Vorwürfen umzustimmen!“

 

„Ager ... ager Ink wid so enddäuscht sein!“

 

„Link wird nicht enttäuscht sein, weil er nichts erwartet! Geht das nicht in eure verkorksten Schädel rein?!“

 

Allen zog eine lange Spur Rotz in die Nase zurück, wischte sie mit dem Ärmel ab und wies dann wütend auf Yu: „Du ... du kapierst gar nichts, du idiotischer Kanda! Natürlich erwartet Link etwas! Er sagt doch nur, dass er nichts will, weil er an unsere Reisekasse denkt! Er ist umsichtig und nimmt immer Rücksicht auf andere! Nur deshalb will er auf sein Geschenk verzichten! Er verzichtet, damit du dich in Bergen von Präsenten suhlen kannst und-“

 

„Ich denke, wir kriegen nur eins?“

 

„Unterbrich mich nicht! Link ist ganz anders als du, er ist nicht so gierig und nimmersatt und unverschämt und-“

 

„Hey, ich habe auch betont, dass ich keins-“

 

„UNTERBRICH MICH NICHT! Er steckt immer zurück, damit du nehmen und nehmen und nehmen kannst und glücklich bist! So ein Mensch ist Link! Natürlich sagt er, dass er kein Geschenk will! Aber sowas meint doch niemand ernst!“

 

„Ich für meinen Teil meine es sogar ziemlich-“

 

„ABER zum Glück hat er ja noch andere Freunde, gute Freunde, viel bessere Freunde als dich, die darauf achten, dass alles fair verteilt wird und gar niemand zurückstecken muss!“

 

„... Hört ihr mir eigentlich-“

 

„Und deswegen werden wir uns deinen Anteil von unserem hart erarbeiteten Geld abknapsen, denn wir sind keine geizigen, verständnislosen, dummen, egoistischen-“

 

„Jetzt mach aber mal halblang, ich-“

 

„Unmenschlichen, asozialen, fantasielosen, unsensiblen Misanthropen, die in allem nur den eigenen Vorteil erkennen! Und weil du dich nicht beteiligst, werde ich dich verfluchen, auf dass dir alle Haare ausfallen und wir dich für den Rest des Lebens auslachen können!“

 

Yu starrte den schwer nach Luft schnappenden Exorzisten nur fassungslos an. Doch als er auch nach mehreren Minuten kein Wort hervorgebracht hatte, explodierten erneut Wasserfontänen aus den blutunterlaufenen Augen. Allen flennte lauthals und steckte damit Johnny, der sich gerade erst von der eigenen Enttäuschung erholt hatte, erneut an.

 

Yu riss der Geduldsfaden und er brach mit jeder hartnäckig aufrechterhaltenen Einstellung. Er griff in die Tasche und packte zornig seinen Geldbeutel, um ihn Allen an den Kopf zu werfen: „Da hast du die Kohle, du Hochstapler! Ich hoffe, das Luder erstickt an seinem Präsent!“ Allen fing die Börse geschickt auf: „Dankeschööööön! Glaub mir, du wirst dich viel besser fühlen, jetzt da du deinem Freund etwas so Gutes getan hast!“ Yu trampelte wütend aus dem Zimmer und schlug die Tür lautstark hinter sich zu: „ER IST NICHT MEIN FREUND!!!“

 

Ein Stück über ihnen saß Howard auf dem Sims des offenen Fensters und schüttelte seufzend den Kopf.


	24. Feste feiern und feste schlagen

Alles war sauber, aufgeräumt und von einem wärmenden Feuerchen lauschig erleuchtet. Die glitzernden Objekte am Weihnachtsbaum taten, wozu sie auserwählt worden waren – sie glitzerten mit jeder leichten Drehung ihrer selbst. Der Abwasch war getätigt, nachdem sich die Freunde die Bäuche vollgeschlagen hatten mit den vielen unterschiedlichen Gerichten, die Howard in mehreren anstrengenden, aber befriedigenden Stunden zubereitet hatte. Satt, zufrieden und glücklich saßen sie nun gemütlich vor dem Kamin und genossen die Stille, lediglich unterbrochen vom Knistern des Feuers.

 

Schließlich erhob sich Howard von seinem Platz auf dem Sofa und wanderte zum Wohnzimmerschrank: „Ich schätze, es wird langsam Zeit für die Bescherung. Es wundert mich eigentlich, dass ihr solange die Füße stillgehalten habt ...“ Zwei Augenpaare strahlten, von unzähligen winzigen Sternchen hell beleuchtet, umgehend auf. Yu schnaubte nur abfällig, ohne sich weiterhin aus seiner Stellung zu bewegen. „Ich hab schon befürchtet, du würdest nie drauf kommen“, jubelte Allen, sprang auf und flitzte hinter dem Inspektor her, um ihm voller Neugierde über die Schulter zu spähen, während dieser sorgsam bedächtig vier hübsch verpackte Geschenke aus dem Schrank holte.

 

Howard rollte mit den Augen und reichte ihm ein in hellblaues Papier Gewickeltes: „Das ist deins. Jetzt hör auf, mir in den Nacken zu hecheln!“ Johnny erhielt ein sonnengelbes, Yu ein dunkelviolettes Päckchen und Howard selbst wurde von seinen Freunden – zu denen Yu sich bestimmt nicht zählte – feierlich mit einem purpurroten bedacht, obwohl er beteuerte, dass er doch nichts gewollt hatte.

 

Allen klatschte in die Hände: „Okay! Auspacken in Drei ... Zwei ... Eins ...“

 

Bei Null explodierte die Umgebung und sie konnten sich gerade noch voneinander wegrollen, ehe ihnen eine bizarr verformte Kugel auf die Köpfe fallen konnte, auf dem eine menschliche Silhouette ritt.

 

„ÜBERRASCHUNG“, schrie Jasdevi und kreuzte seine Pistolen, während der Akuma weiter durch den Boden ins untere Geschoss stürzte, „HERZLICHE WEIHNACHTSGRÜSSE, NOAH-STYLE!!!“ Um sie herum ertönten Schreie und Tumult brach in allen Ecken und Enden des Gasthauses aus.

 

„Das ist nicht wahr“, presste Allen mit mühsam aufrechterhaltener Contenance hervor, „Nicht hier, nicht heute. Das ist nicht WAHR!!!“ „Verlass dich drauf“, erklang es in seinem Rücken und Tiky hob zwei Finger zum Gruß an seinen Zylinder, „Du hast nicht geglaubt, dass wir so grobschlächtig wären, ein Familienmitglied am Heiligabend mutterseelenallein vor sich hinvegetieren zu lassen, oder?“ Allen funkelte ihn zornig an: „Bist du zusätzlich zum Wahn nun auch noch mit Blindheit geschlagen, Mikk? Ich bin nicht allein!“ Tiky schmunzelte besserwisserisch: „Das sind keine Noahs, Allen. Willst du nicht endlich damit anfangen, dich wie der Vierzehnte zu benehmen? Dann würde es dir vielleicht leichter fallen, ihnen den Garaus zu machen.“

 

Yu bewegte sich mit gezücktem Schwert langsam in Richtung seines Kollegen, bis sie Rücken an Rücken standen: „Du kümmerst dich um ihn, ich versorge den Doppelkopf.“ „Was ist mit Link und Johnny?“, sorgte sich Allen. Yu schnaubte: „Für einen erklärten Freund traust du ihnen verdammt wenig zu. Vor allem der Krähe.“ Er sah zu Howard, der wenige Meter entfernt von ihnen hockte und die Lage bewegungslos sondierte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Yu nickte ihm ganz leicht zu.

 

Howard reagierte blitzschnell, solange die Aufmerksamkeit der Feinde noch auf den Exorzisten lag. Er warf sich Johnny, der vor Schreck keinen Ton über die Lippen brachte, über die Schulter, packte einen Stuhl und schleuderte ihn kraftvoll durchs Fenster, um direkt im Anschluss hindurch zu springen. Jasdevi hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue: „Was meinen diese armen Irren mit einer derart kopflosen Flucht zu erreichen? Draußen sind überall Akumas. Die sind hinüber.“ Yu schmunzelte finster: „Wenn ein paar strunzdumme Monster den Kerl umhauen könnten, hätte ich ihn uns längst vom Hals geschafft.“

 

\---

 

Es war mitten in der Nacht, als sie den Kampf endlich für sich entschieden und die ungeladenen Gäste in die Flucht hatten schlagen können. Howard half Johnny aufs Dach des stark in Mitleidenschaft gezogenen Gasthofs, auf dem sich Yu und Allen von dem Scharmützel erholten: „Hier seid ihr! Die Level vier vom Untergeschoss sind gebannt, wenn sich einer von euch beiden vielleicht um sie kümmern könnte?“ „Jetzt lass uns doch erstmal zu Atem kommen, Krähe“, keuchte Yu unwillig, „Du wirst sie wohl noch für ein paar Minuten länger festhalten können, oder?!“ „Selbstredend“, erwiderte Howard pikiert, „Ich wollte ja nur auf die Umstände hinweisen.“

 

Die beiden setzten sich schweigend zwischen die Exorzisten, Howard neben Yu und Johnny neben Allen. „Seid ihr okay?“, fragte der Wissenschaftler besorgt, „Das war echt ʼne Überraschung. Viel kälter hätten uns diese Mistkerle wirklich nicht mehr erwischen können ...“ Als ihm sein bester Freund nicht antwortete, runzelte er die Stirn: „Allen ...? Du bist in Ordnung, nicht wahr? ... Allen? Sag doch was!“

 

Allen hob den Kopf und sein tieftrauriger Blick streifte seine Freunde, ehe er ihn wieder zu Boden sinken ließ: „Es tut mir leid. Heiligabend ist wohl für uns gelaufen. Und das nur, weil sie hinter mir her sind. Dauernd bringe ich euch in Gefahr und jetzt habe ich euch auch noch das schönste Fest des Jahres vermiest.“ Johnny schnitt eine mitfühlende Grimasse: „Aber du kannst doch nichts dafür! Die Noahs sind schuld! Die Noahs und der verflixte Millennium-Graf! Mach dir keine Vorwürfe!“ Der verfluchte Exorzist schluchzte leise und wischte sich etwas hilflos über die Augen: „Ich weiß. Aber wenn ihr nicht in meiner Nähe wäret, lägen eure schönen Geschenke jetzt nicht irgendwo kaputt im Schutt!“ „Aber das ist doch Nebensache“, insistierte Johnny energisch, „Das Wichtigste ist, dass es alle gesund überstanden haben! Geschenke können wir jederzeit wieder kaufen!“

 

„Wenn das deine größte Sorge ist, Walker ...“

 

Alle sahen auf und zu Howard, der die Augen geschlossen hatte und zwei Finger an die Stirn hielt. Keine drei Sekunden später zischte ein stetiger Strom Talismane von unten zu ihnen hinauf über den Rand des Daches und zurück in seine offenen Handflächen. Sie erschraken kurz, als sich vier Pakete in dem Gewusel manifestierten und in die Hände ihrer rechtmäßigen Besitzer purzelten. Allens Augen weiteten sich: „Link! Du hast sie gesichert?!“ Yu hob eine mokierende Augenbraue und brummte sarkastisch: „Du beschützt billigen Tand, während Menschen um ihr Leben fürchten? Das hätte ich nicht von dir gedacht!“ „Natürlich habe ich das Überleben der übrigen Bewohner sichergestellt“, erwiderte Howard verdrossen und sah ihn betont verärgert an, „Hätte es mich zu viel Kraft gekostet, hätte ich die Päckchen aufgegeben, darauf kannst du dich verlassen.“ Er wandte sich ausdruckslos an Allen: „Aber zum Glück hat es dieses Opfers nicht bedurft. Die Akumas waren zu sehr auf dich fixiert, um meinen Angriffen sonderlich hartnäckigen Widerstand zu leisten. Dadurch war es mir möglich, sie zu retten.“ Er wies halbherzig auf die Päckchen und zuckte mit den Schultern, als hätte er eine seiner leichtesten Übungen hinter sich.

 

Allen strahlte ihn fassungslos an: „... Liiiiiiiiink!“ Er machte Anstalten, sich auf ihn zu stürzen, doch der Inspektor hob eine rigorose Hand: „Schon gut, Walker. Lasst sie uns jetzt einfach aufmachen und nicht mehr darüber reden.“ „Okaaaaaay“, rief Allen gefügig. „Juhuuuuu“, freute sich Johnny. „Hm“, brummte Yu nur.

 

Bald darauf hielten sie ihre Geschenke in der Hand. „Ein Omnischlüssel 2000“, jubelte Johnny, „Oh, danke, Freunde! Es ist zwar ein altes Model, aber um so viel besser verarbeitet als mein jetziges!“ Allen sprang auf und tanzte im Kreis: „Ist das euer Ernst?! Eine so riesige Lunchbox hab ich ja noch nie gesehen! Suuuuper!“

 

Yu und Howard starrten auf die Gegenstände in ihren Händen hinab und sahen sich dann entgeistert an.

 

Johnny bemerkte als erster ihre Reserviertheit und musterte sie kurz. Dabei wurde er mit jedem Blinzeln ruhiger, bis er den immer noch selig hüpfenden Allen am Arm packte und emotionslos murmelte: „Allen ... Du hast das Präsent für Link besorgt, richtig?“ „Ja“, rief Allen begeistert und brach seinen Freudentanz ab, um ihm über die Schulter zu sehen, „Gefällt es dir, Link?! Das ist echtes Kaschmir, hat mir der Verkäufer versichert! Es war nur sehr günstig, weil es an einer Stelle ein ganz klein bisschen schief gewebt wurde! Er hat gesagt, seine Kunden würden selbst so ein hübsches Stück nicht kaufen, wenn es auch nur einen klitzekleinen Mangel aufweist, deshalb hat er es mir wohlwollend überlassen! Er hatte nur zwei Stück davon und ... und ... Was?“

 

Seine Freunde sahen ihn stumm an.

 

Er blinzelte genauso fassungslos wie Johnny zuvor und blickte den Wissenschaftler dann vorwurfsvoll an. „Naja, weißt du ...“, stotterte Johnny da, „Du hast mir gesagt, ich soll mich um das Geschenk für Kanda kümmern und ich habe sehr lange gesucht, aber irgendwie gab es nicht das Richtige für ihn und dann bin ich an diesem Schneider vorbeigekommen und ich dachte, so was Elegantes zum Anziehen, das wärʼs, und da bin ich eben rein und der Verkäufer sagte mir, dass er da noch ein Mängelexemplar hätte, wobei Mängel übertrieben wäre, es wäre kaum sichtbar, aber für einen Pragmaten wie Kanda war es toll und da habe ich-“

 

„Gil.“

 

„J... ja, Link?“

 

„Du plapperst.“

 

„Oh! Ähm ... Entschuldigung.“

 

Howard und Yu sahen erneut auf die beiden identischen nachtblauen Wollschals hinab und warfen sich dann noch einen diskreten Seitenblick zu, infolgedessen sie beide sichtlich erröteten.

 

„Nun“, murmelte Howard und legte sich ihn zögerlich um, „Es wäre Verschwendung, etwas so Wertvolles entsorgen zu lassen, deshalb ...“ „Hn“, machte Yu nur und tat es ihm gleich, „Ich denk nicht dran, drauf zu verzichten, nur weil du den Gleichen hast!“

 

„Ganz recht! Er ist ... zu bequem um ihn nicht zu benutzen!“

 

„Eben! Und warm! Also bilde dir ja nichts ein!“

 

„Dasselbe wollte ich dir auch gerade raten!“

 

Beide schwiegen verlegen und betrachteten eine Weile peinlich berührt die Dachpfannen, bis Allen rief: „Hey, die Wolken brechen auf! Man kann die Sterne sehen!“ Sie sahen auf in den Himmel und lächelten schließlich gleichzeitig. „Fröhliche Weihnachten“, sagte Johnny. Sie erwiderten den Gruß.

 

Sie mochten auf der Flucht vor der ganzen Welt sein, doch eines war unumstritten: Ihre unbedingte Freundschaft zueinander. Auch wenn diese Freundschaft ruppig, anstrengend und nicht immer leicht einzugestehen war.


End file.
